The Waltz
by Light of Leviathan
Summary: Nona yang selalu dijaganya kini menjelma menjadi tiara es di atas es dengan tarian kebebasan yang mengungkapkan perasaan tak terucapkan. "Si Bodoh itu…, akhirnya kembali juga."
1. Chapter 1

Ohayou! Konichiwa! Konbawa!

.

Light frustasiiiii! Fict ini sempetpetpet gagal! Yang menggagalkan adalah, lappy meng-install diri seenaknya! Fict special ini jadi kehapus! Untung baru deskrip awal aja, tapi udah nyampe 3 halaman… Arrghh!

Dozo, minna-sama! I will survive~

Pairing:

Naruto X Hinata

(Yow~ Yow~ krisis fict NaruHina! Krisis Fict NaruHina! Ayo dong, teman-teman perjuangan sesame NH Lovers, eksis teruuussss! Masih jaman gak sih krisis moneter?)

Disclaimer:

Mbah MASKIM! *berkelit dari timpukan sepatu* ampun, mbah! Bener kok! Coba baca nih… "MASashi KIshiMoto!" Oh yah, lalu… Fenny Wong dengan novelnya, Moonlight Waltz.

Waring:

Alternate Universe, very out of character, the ugly romantic scene, full of lebayness and gajeness! Rada OOT plus plotless~ typo. Ya ampun, tolong bantu Light, Readers!

.

Have a nice read! ^__~

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

.

Seorang gadis sudah dalam waktu 15 menit berdiri dengan anggun dan kedua tangan terlipat di jendela kamarnya yang berada di tingkat 2. Dengan seulas senyum tipis terus menyaksikan salju yang terjatuh perlahan dihembus angin yang menurutnya bagai tarian sederhana yang begitu terikat tanpa ada perjanjian.

Seorang pemuda begitu malas pergi ke pesta yang harus dihadirinya dengan kedua orang tuanya. Ia hanya menyetir mobil Jaguar yang berisi dirinya dan kedua orangtuanya. Serta menatap salju yang menghalangi kaca dan menghalangi tembusan pandangannya. Toh ia tidak mengeluh, ia justru tersenyum, ia ingin menyentuh salju lagi, seperti saat ia kanak-kanak dulu.

Suatu saat, suatu cinta yang lain… Saat takdir mencadai pertemuan mereka.

Ketika salju menghias alunan melodi yang mengalun mengiringi satu dansa waltz, ketika kata yang terucap tak lebih merdu dari lagu yang terlantun itu sendiri…

Ada hati bersuara tanpa kata terucap. Menjadi kenangan manis, ketika hari dingin itu menjadi hangat, tapi di atas sana, kristal es yang selalu datang di musim dingin, kini jatuh dengan lembut nan anggun. Jatuh terhembus terhanyut angin. Mewarnai bumi dengan putihnya yang lembut bagai kapas…

Menunggu cinta sederhana bertapak menjejaki dan mewarnai cinta di atas salju.

* * *

A NaruHina fanfiction, special fict to Hinata's birthday

The Waltz

By: Light-Sapphire-Chan

* * *

Seorang gadis kecil berumur sekitar 14 tahun dengan gaun a la putri favorite-nya yaitu Sleeping Beauty berwarna pink baby soft, melangkahkan kaki kecilnya bersama Kakak laki-laki sepupunya yang berambut coklat panjang yang terbalut dalam tuxedo, membuatnya terlihat gagah di usianya yang mencapai kepala dua.

Keduanya mengetuk pintu kamar itu, pintu kamar Sang Pewaris Hyuuga, yang kemarin baru saja kembali setelah 10 tahun dipingit di London. Suara lirih tanda boleh masuk terdengar dari dalam, mata mereka yang beriris ungu keperakkan sama-sama menangkap pemandangan yang… Seorang gadis yang dulu begitu pemalu kini…

Ironis…

Bagaimana mereka tidak bersikap shock kalau ternyata Kakak sekaligus Adik yang kemarin mereka temui masih pemalu kini menjelma menjadi seperti seorang Tuan Putri. Cantik, dewasa, anggun… Masihkah sikap lembut mewarnai sifatnya?

"Kakaaaakkk, cantik sekaliiiii!" Pekik gadis kecil itu senang, dan menghambur memeluk gadis cantik itu.

"Aduh, Hanabi! Jangan mendadak seperti itu! Kalau nanti Hinata jadi tidak cantik lagi, bagaimana? Kau mau bertanggung jawab? Lima menit lagi kan pestanya mulai…" Omel pemuda itu dan berjalan mendekati kedua adik cantiknya yang terasa sudah seperti adik kandungnya sendiri.

"Tidak apa-apa, Kak Neji…" Kata gadis itu, yang sebentar lagi pasti akan menjadi putri di hari ini.

"Ayo, kak Hinata! Kita turun ke bawah!" Ajak Hanabi sambil menggandeng lengan Hinata.

Hinata mengangguk, lalu tersenyum tipis… Neji dan Hanabi saling melempar pandangan bangga pada Hinata. Rasanya ada yang terasa kurang dari Hinata, tapi, wajar saja, waktu 10 tahun adalah waktu yang cukup lama untuk merubah seseorang.

Hinata memang merasa senang berkumpul bersama lagi dengan Neji, kakak sepupunya yang sangat melindunginya, dan Hanabi, adik semata wayangnya tersayang. Mereka begitu bangga padanya… Mereka yang selalu ada untuknya.

Tapi Hinata takut, ia takut akan mengecewakan Ayah dan Ibunya.

Mengapa Hinata bisa sampai di London?

Terang saja, sudah menjadi peraturan tak tertulis di keluarga Hyuuga, kalau seorang Pewaris Hyuuga itu harus kuat, tegas, memimpin, cerdas, aristocrat, menjunjung harkat dan martabat nama keluarga, sopan dan santun, tata krama nomor satu…

Waktu sepuluh tahun inilah yang membuat Hiashi dan Istri yang mendapat anugerah hak pewaris yang jatuh pada Hinata untuk mengirim Hinata ke London dan ikut pelatihan. Sebenarnya, Hiashi tidak mau Hinata yang menjadi pewaris, dan lebih menginginkan Hanabi… Karena Hinata terlalu terlihat lemah…

Tapi, ketika sang Guru besar pelatih itu datang ke Jepang, Konoha, bernama Sarutobi Kurenai, ia menguji satu-satu gadis Hyuuga, Hanabi tidak terpilih… Di luar dugaan semua orang termasuk dirinya sendiri, Hinata lah yang terpilih.

Percaya tidak percaya, Hiashi akhirnya tetap "memingit" Hinata selama sepuluh tahun di London bersama Kurenai dan suaminya-Asuma. Dan ia berjanji kepada istrinya, saat umur Hinata menapaki usia tujuh belas tahun, ia akan melepas pingitan Hinata… Dan memperkenalkan Hinata pada dunia.

Grup Hyuuga adalah salah satu grup keluarga yang terbilang sukses di Jepang. Terkenal karena keturunan Hyuuga pasti bermata ungu keperakkan.

Langkah-langkah kaki mereka bertiga berbunyi di sepanjang koridor berinterior khas Hyuuga. Mereka kini menuju ke tempat perkenalan sekaligus ulang tahun Hinata, hari ini, tanggal 27 Desember.

"Rileks saja, Hinata, aku yakin kau pasti bisa…" Kata Neji pelan, melihat raut wajah Hinata yang kini terlukisi oleh kegugupan, ketakutan dan keraguan.

Hanabi menoleh, ikut memerhatikan Hinata, "tidak usah dibawa berat seperti itu…"

Kini mereka sampai di sebuah tangga untuk turun ke lantai satu, terhias bunga mawar putih di beberapa bagian pegangan tangga, di tangganya sendiri, tergelar karpet merah di mana dalam waktu satu menit, Hinata akan berjalan melewatinya.

Musik mengalun santai dari sebuah panggung kecil khusus untuk orang-orang yang sepertinya disewa Hiashi untuk memberikan hiburan pada tamu-tamu yang datang. Pembantu berseragam biru muda dengan celemek dan topi putih berenda hilir mudik menawarkan makanan serta minuman pada para tamu. Pasukan-pasukan bertopi merah berseragam hitam dengan senjata lengkap pun menjaga di mana-mana

Sebuah panggung yang dhias dengan cantik dan lumayan besar. Di sanalah nanti semua akan melihat pewaris Hyuuga yang kini menggenggam erat bagian jahitan gaun putihnya dengan cemas, gugup melandanya…

Suara pembawa acara yang menyapa semua yang hadir di situ, menyebutkan nama-nama tamu terhormat yang hadir, dan Hinata dapat melihat keluarga teman-teman kecilnya hadir. Seperti apa mereka sekarang? Tanya Hinata berdebar dalam hati.

"Tuan muda Neji, Nona Hanabi."

Sebuah suara menyapa mereka, ternyata Kurenai… Ketiganya mengangguk kecil.

"Kalian berdua ditunggu Emperor Hyuuga di kursi kalian masing-masing," kata Kurenai lagi.

Dengan enggan, Hanabi melepaskan gandengannya dari Hinata, lalu menatap kakaknya bersama Neji.

"Kami pergi duluan, Hinata! Ingat, santai saja…" Kata Neji, dan menepuk pelan bahu Hinata.

Hanabi juga turut serta menepuk tangan Hinata yang terasa dingin. "Wah, tanganmu dingin sekali, kak… Jangan malu-malu yah!" Hanabi mengedipkan sebelah matanya, "siapa tahu ada cinta romantis menunggumu di bawah-ouucchhh!" Hanabi mengusap-ngusap lengannya yang dicubit Neji.

Hinata terkikik geli, "Kak Neji jangan begitu pada Hanabi, kasihan kan dia…" Dengan candaan kecil ini, beban berat yang seolah membelenggunya terlepas.

Hanabi balas mencubit Neji, tidak akan berhenti peperangan cubit menyubit itu kalau Kurenai tidak menggiring mereka ke kursi.

Hinata baru mau berjalan menuju tangga. Ketika dua suara berkata tak terlalu lantang, namun cukup keras untuk didengarnya. "Kami bangga padamuuuu!"

Hinata menoleh, menemukan Kurenai yang tersenyum seolah meyakinkannya, "semoga sukses, Nona Hinata."

Dan dengan itu, Kurenai berlalu menuruni tangga yang lain menyusul Neji dan Hanabi. Hinata sudah berdiri pada tempatnya, memegang pegangan tangan dan menatap ke bawah. Baru disadari olehnya, rumahnya ini ternyata besar dan luas sekali. Lihat saja ruang tamu yang katanya dijadikan tempat ulang tahunnya. Ballroom hotel saja kalah!

Suara pembawa acara dengan merdu berkumandang memanggil ayah dan ibunya untuk naik ke atas panggung.

Hinata mulai menarik napas dan menghembuskannya perlahan, seiring dengan kepalanya yang terangkat tegak lurus menatap ke depan, Hinata mulai memposisikan dirinya untuk melangkah ke bawah tangga.

Hinata tahu, lampu sorot berwarna putih itu akan menghujamnya dengan sinarnya. Dan semua mata tertuju padanya.

Harapan terakhir yang Hinata panjatkan dalam hati adalah…

'Semoga ayah dan ibu tidak kecewa padaku, semoga kak Neji dan Hanabi tetap bangga padaku.'

#~**~#

"Hai, kapan kau kembali dari Australia, Naruto? Kenapa kau bisa jadi keren begini?" Tanya seorang gadis berambut pirang dikuncir satu yang cantik itu takjub.

Pemuda yang dipanggil Naruto itu menghela napas panjang, rupanya ia tetap mencolok. Rambutnya yang terkesan berantakan, tiga garis halus di masing-masing pipi tannya, mata birunya…

Naruto menatap wajah-wajah lama lima tahun yang lalu ia kenal, kini sudah berubah… Dan Naruto tersenyum tipis. "Aku datang karena harus. Aku baru saja sehari yang lalu kembali dari Australia. Dan terima kasih."

"Ada yang salah denganmu, dodolipet?" Tanya seseorang datar di belakang Naruto.

"Apakah itu salam yang pantas untuk pertemuan kita kembali setelah lima tahun, chickbumken?" Balas tanya Naruto, dan berbalik perlahan dengan segelas wine tergenggam di tangannya.

Sweatdropped. Anehnya, ada tidak sih dua orang sahabat seunik Naruto dan Sasuke? Sapaan mereka saja begitu dalam… Ah, dunia memang misterius.

"Kau berubah, Naruto…" Kata seorang gadis berambut pink dengan gaun pink-nya.

"Masih sama," kata Sasuke, tapi ia tidak bodoh, Naruto jelas-jelas berubah…

"Waktu lima tahun adalah waktu yang cukup lama untuk membuat seseorang berubah, nona Sakura," balas pemuda di samping Naruto yang bebas dari Sasuke. Style-nya mirip Sasuke, hanya rambut dan kulit mereka yang berbeda.

Naruto hanya menyunggingkan senyum tipis, lalu menghela napas, ia sebenarnya tidak mau bertemu dengan gadis ini lagi. Naruto baru menyadari kalau perasaannya terhadap Sakura adalah salah. "Terima kasih, Sai."

"Naruto, apa kau bertemu dengan orang yang lebih parah dari Sasuke? Lebih dingin…" Tanya Chouji yang juga mengambil sepiring cake yang baru ditawarkan pramusaji tadi.

"Mendokusei," gumam Shikamaru, ia dan Sasuke bisa menebak kenapa Naruto jadi seperti ini… Ia baru saja kembali dari Australia, dan langsung bertemu Sakura. Bagaimana mood-nya jadi tidak buruk?

Naruto mengulurkan tangannya pada Sasuke, dibalas langsung oleh Sasuke, keduanya berjabat tangan lalu ber-highfive. Naruto terkekeh-kekeh, dan Sasuke mendengus menyembunyikan tawanya.

"Don't copy my style, dodolipet," kata Sasuke dengan senyum sinis palsu.

Naruto balas berkata sinis yang juga hanya pura-pura, "Sorry, Mr. Uchiha, I can't and I don't want to know."

Semua menggeleng, lalu tertawa lega. Ternyata Naruto tidak terlalu berubah… Seketika, ekspressi Naruto kembali terlihat cool lagi, membuat para gadis lain pun turut meliriknya, tidak hanya Sasuke. Tapi mereka cukup yakin, perkataan itu bukan lagi gaya Naruto yang dulu.

Lampu yang mendadak mati di gedung itu dan satu-satunya lampu sorot yang mengarah ke panggung membuat semua mata teralih menatap panggung yang kini sepasang suami istri berdiri dengan senyum formal di wajah masing-masing.

Naruto menaruh gelas wine-nya di meja terdekat, lalu berlalu bersama Sasuke seorang mendekati panggung. Ia dapat akses mudah untuk mendekat, kan dia keluarga Namikaze… Bersama Uchiha pula… Lagi pula, mereka memang harus berdiri di situ.

Naruto menguap pelan, Sasuke melirik kesal, rupa-rupanya, Naruto benar-benar tidak memperhatikan apa yang dikatakan Hyuuga di atas panggung.

"Sasuke, pesta ini ada dalam rangka apa sih?" Suara menahan kantuk itu bertanya.

"Menyambut kedatangan pewaris grup dan keluarga Hyuuga, serta ulang tahun ketujuh belas sang pewaris," jawab Sasuke dingin.

Naruto mulai tertarik, bagaimana tidak? Keluarganya Namikaze kan akan bekerjasama dalam sebuah proyek. Pewaris? Berarti… Rasa penasaran yang kuat mengusir rasa kantuk.

"…Jadi, di hari yang dingin tapi karena ruangan ini dinyalakan penghangat, kita akan bersama-sama bertemu dengan pewaris grup Hyuuga…" Kata Hiashi panjang lebar.

"Kami sendiri belum bertemu dengan putri kami, baru hari ini, yaitu…" Suara lembut seorang ibu bertatapan dengan ayah. Keduanya mengangguk.

"Hyuuga Hinata."

Lampu sorot dari berbagai arah tidak lagi menyorot panggung, tapi menghujamkan cahanya ke tangga yang tersambung dengan panggung. Di sana, seorang gadis cantik berambut indigo dan berkulit putih yang terbalut dalam gaun putih sederhananya tersenyum tipis, dan mulai menuruni tangga dengan anggun, satu demi satu…

Sebuah mahkota kecil bertahta anggun di sela-sela rambut indigo-nya. Rambut panjang sang gadis dibiarkan tergerai, sebagian jatuh membingkai wajah cantik yang tersirat kelembutan itu, dan sepertinya rambut belakangnya di-highlight. Gaun putih yang lurus sampai di bawah lutut tanpa renda, terhias jahitan manik-manik di bagian atas, dan beberapa bunga berjejer manis di bagian paling atas, sampai di perbatan antara leher dan bahu, di kakinya terpasang sepatu putih yang berhak tidak terlalu tinggi. Bahunya tertutupi oleh pita bening yang menyembunyikan kulit putih mulusnya.

Semua mata melebar dalam keterkejutan, gadis Hyuuga ini melempar senyum tipis yang sukses membuat para pemuda mengincarnya. Semua bertepuk tangan, orkresta terjadi di panggung kecil menghasilkan musik indah…

Mata ungu keperakkan Hinata yang memandang tak tentu arah tanpa sengaja bertemu dengan mata biru itu, yang kuat dan seolah menariknya ke dalam biru indahnya yang dalam bagai lautan. Pemuda itu… Balas tersenyum tipis padanya.

Keduanya bertatapan selama beberapa detik, sampai akhirnya Hinata fokus berjalan ke panggung berkarpet merah-juga-itu, Ibu memeluknya dengan linangan air mata dan Ayah… Hinata yakin, penglihatannya masih sangat baik… Benarkah yang ia lihat, ayah tersenyum bangga padanya?

Hiashi berganti memeluk Hinata. Lalu mengarahkan tiang mike itu ke Hinata, suasana mendadak sunyi senyap. Menunggu suara dari gadis yang kini sedang berulang tahun.

"Salam kenal semuanya," kata Hinata manis dengan senyum yang membuat Neji melempar pandangan mengancam pada para Pemuda yang matanya seolah berubah jadi love saat melihatnya, "saya Hinata Hyuuga, mohon kerjasama dan bimbingannya."

Dengan anggun, Hinata mengangkat sedikit ujung roknya, lalu membungkuk perlahan. Ketika Hinata menegakkan lagi tubuhnya, ayahnya menyenderkan kepala padanya, dan Ibu terisak kecil di bahunya, ketika semua larut dalam keterharuan yang dalam dan bertepuk tangan…

Hinata kembali bertemu pandang dengan dia, yang mengenakan jas berwarna abu-abu keputihan, selaras dengan dasi dan sepatu, serta kemeja putih di dalamnya. Bahkan tiga garis di pipinya itu tidak mengurangi kerennya dan tampannya pemuda itu.

"Hinata, selamat ulang tahun! Kau sudah besar sekarang…" Hiashi mengecup kening anaknya. Dan ibunya juga, Neji dan Hanabi yang dipanggil para Tetua ikut menaiki panggung serta memeluk Hinata.

"Selamat ulang tahun, kakakku yang cantik tapi masih cantikkan aku~" kata Hanabi tulus.

Neji tersenyum kecil, "selamat ulang tahun, Hinata…"

Hinata hanya bisa mengangguk, matanya masih beradu dengan mata orang tadi. Seolah mereka terikat magnet yang begitu kuat.

"Nah, Hinata… Sekarang kau duduk saja di kursimu, Hanabi, tolong antarkan Hinata," instruksi Hiashi.

Hanabi mengangguk, Neji pun tanpa disuruh mengawal Hinata, Neji di depan, dan Hanabi menggandeng lengan Hinata lagi yang kini memasang senyum tipis di wajahnya. Mereka menuruni tangga lagi, satu demi satu. Baru saja mereka selesai menuruni tangga, pihak pers yang tadi ada di depan panggung kini beralih, berniat mewawancarai mereka.

"Permisi semuanya…" Kata Neji tegas, beberapa pasukkan segera bergerak melindungi mereka bertiga. Hinata merasa risih, kenapa hidupnya jadi begitu rumit?

Begitu ekor matanya menangkap Hinata sudah duduk sempurna di singgasananya, dan undangan semua berdiri satu-satu memberikannya ucapan selamat ulang tahun, Hiashi kembali bersuara di atas panggung.

"Nah, semuanya… Bagi yang ingin mengajak Hinata untuk berdansa, dipersilahkan! Selamat menikmati jamuan dari kami…"

Dan dengan itu, kedua suami istri Hyuuga itu pun melangkah menuju tempat masing-masing, di mana mereka akan melihat apa yang terjadi dengan Hinata.

Hanabi duduk di samping kiri Hinata, dan Neji duduk di samping kanan dengan pandangan galak mengancam… Hinata berdiri dan bersalaman dengan banyak orang, 'Ayah dan Ibu ini mengundang berapa banyak orang? Kenapa tidak selesai-selesai?' batin Hinata lelah, terang saja, selama setengah jam, ia sudah bersalaman dengan 500 orang.

Hinata baru mau duduk, ketika teman-temannya dulu menaiki panggung, dan Tenten, Ino serta Sakura menghambur memeluk Hinata. Keempatnya berpelukan senang.

"Hinataaaaa! Ya ampun! Kau cantik sekali!" Pekik Ino kagum.

Sakura mengangguk, "kau putri di hari ini!"

Tenten mengangguk semangat, "hei, Ino, Sakura, hati-hati, nanti riasan Hinata rusak!"

"Terima kasih…" Ucap Hinata tulus dan terharu, terlukis semburat tipis bagai senja yang menutup hari dengan indah mewarnai wajahnya, lalu memeluk ketiganya lagi.

"Hei! Three Lady di sana! Berikan kesempatan untuk kami bersalaman dengan Hinata juga dong!" Seru Kiba senang.

Keempatnya saling melepaskan diri, "Hinata… Selamat ulang tahun yah!" Bisik mereka bertiga, Hinata mengangguk, senyum yang terlihat sekarang ini lebih tulus… Lebih cantik.

Mulai dari Chouji, Shikamaru dan Lee, ketiganya mengucapkan sambil lalu, tapi Hinata tahu, mereka lebih terlihat tulus dibanding relasi-relasi bisnis ayah dan ibunya.

Lalu datanglah Shino dan Kiba, keduanya memeluk Hinata. Membuat Neji mengeluarkan aura-aura hitam nan pekat serta menusuk…

"Hinata, selamat ulang tahun yang ketujuhbelas! Kau cantiiikkkk sekaliiiii!" Puji Kiba disambut anggukan Shino.

"Lepas kalian dari Hinata!" Seru Neji galak, lalu menarik-narik ujung jas Kiba dan Shino yang langsung pergi menjauh dengan ngeri.

"Eh, Chickbumken, kenapa aku mesti ikut juga? Aku kan tidak mengenal Nona Hyuuga…" Bisik Naruto ke Sasuke.

"Nanti juga aku perkenalkan," sahut Sasuke datar, senyum licik selintas terlihat padanya. Lalu ia maju melangkah.

Senyum Hinata bertambah lebar, Dilihatnya Sahabatnya yang paling cool ini, dikiranya, Sasuke tidak akan datang…

"Selamat ulang tahun, Putri Pingit Hyuuga," kata Sasuke datar, kedua tangannya masuk ke dalam kantong jas.

Hinata menghela napas berat, "please, Sasuke. Jangan panggil aku seperti itu lagi…" Kata Hinata lemas, tawa menggema di sekitar tempat duduk Pewaris Hyuuga.

"Hinata, ini Naruto, sahabatku… Pindah ke Konoha setelah lima tahun kau pindah… Dodolipet, ini Hinata…" Seringai terukir di wajah Sasuke.

Kerutan samar muncul di kening Hinata, "dodolipet? Apa itu?" Tanyanya polos.

Semua kembali terkikik geli, Naruto menginjak kaki Sasuke, tapi berhasil dihindari yang bersangkutan, "kupastikan kau akan mati nanti, chickbumken," bisik Naruto, lalu menoleh ke arah Hinata, dan tersenyum tipis… "Salam kenal, Nona Hyuuga."

Hinata tahu, orang ini yang tadi bertatapan dan membuatnya linglung, senyuman pun terkembang di wajah Hinata, "salam kenal, tuan Naruto."

"Aduuuuhhh! Kalian ini formal sekali sih?!" Tanya Lee, lalu tertawa kecil.

Naruto mengulurkan tangannya, disambut dengan uluran tangan Hinata yang ragu, dengan senyum percaya diri, Naruto memperkenalkan diri lagi, "salam kenal, Hinata."

Hinata tertawa kecil, lalu mengangguk, "salam kenal juga, Naruto."

"EEEEAAAAA!" Teriak orang di sekitar mereka menggoda.

Hinata yakin, warna pink meronai wajahnya, dan Naruto dengan canggung menggaruk kepalanya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal.

"STOP!" Teriak Sakura serius.

Semua terlonjak kaget. Suasana di sekitar situ menjadi tegang. Ada apakah? Ino baru saja mau mengomeli Sakura yang mengageti mereka semua, tapi diurungkannya niatnya, karena… Wajah Sakura terlihat begitu tegang, membuahkan pandangan bertanya, dan berdebar-debar, apakah Sakura tidak menyukai Hinata begitu dekat dengan Naruto? Dengan langkah anggun, Sakura mendekati mereka. Padahal kan, Hinata dan Naruto baru saja berkenalan.

Hinata merasa berdebar-debar, ia merasa, Sakura marah terhadapnya, tapi apa? Mengapa marah padanya? Apa salahnya? Ia baru saja pulang dari London. Apa ia pernah berbuat salah pada Sakura dan Sakura belum memaafkannya? Tapi ia kan tidak terlalu dekat dengan Sakura…

Mata Amethyst dari pemilik rambut indigo ini dapat membaca kilat di mata Emerald yang kini sedang beradu pandang dengannya. Sesuatu yang terasa mengerikan, firasat buruk menerpanya…

Naruto membuang napas panjang, lalu ia melakukan hal yang membuat Sasuke berdecak kesal karena gayanya di-copy Naruto.

Memutar kedua bola matanya dalam bosan.

Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan Sakura?

.

To Be Continued~

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

.

Kyaaaa~ gomen nasai! Huhuhu~ Light telat nge-publish, soalnya, waktu itu berapa hari enggak punya pulsa GPRS! Pulsa regular juga gak punya… Jadi gak bisa publish! T.T

Wah, belum NaruHina's waltz-ugly-romantic scene! Sabar, teman-teman seperjuangan! –siapa juga yang nunggu?-akan terjadi itu di chapter depan!

"Happy (belated) birthday, Hinata-hime, and all who wish the old now coming true!" ^__^b with My Prince Uzumaki *dikemplang Naruto's FC* maksudnya… Udah telat, sekarang masih diputus lagiiiii… Light nanti update pas tahun baru yah?

Terima kasih atas waktunya untuk menyempatkan membaca. Kritik dan sarannya ditunggu!

Regards,

Light-Sapphire-Chan


	2. Chapter 2

Ohayou! Konichiwa! Konbawa!

.

Akhirnya bisa update juga! Tunggu, KENAPA REVIEW DI FICT INI SEMUA NYARIS ANONYMOUS?! *guling2*

Dozo, Minna-sama! I will survive~

Pairing:

Naruto X Hinata

(Yow~ Yow~ krisis fict NaruHina! Krisis Fict NaruHina! Ayo dong, teman-teman perjuangan sesame NH Lovers, eksis teruuussss! Masih jaman gak sih krisis moneter?)

Disclaimer:

Mbah MASKIM! *berkelit dari timpukan sepatu* ampun, mbah! Bener kok! Coba baca nih… "MASashi KIshiMoto!" Oh yah, lalu… Fenny Wong dengan novelnya, Moonlight Waltz.

Waring:

Alternate Universe, very out of character, the ugly romantic scene, full of lebayness and gajeness! Rada OOT plus plotless~ typo. Ya ampun, tolong bantu Light, Readers!

.

Have a nice read! ^__~

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

.

Muka Sakura berubah ekspressi lagi, datar. "Tidak apa-apa…"

Semua baru mau mengomelinya, ketika Sakura berubah wajah lagi. "KYAAAA~ kalian ini cocooooookk sekaliiiii siiih!" jerit Sakura dengan mata berbinar menatap Naruto dan Hinata.

"Hah?"

Hanya respon itu yang diterima Sakura, karena semua orang yang berada di dekatnya, dengan gerakan patah patah a la robot menatap Naruto dan Hinata yang masih saling berjabat tangan.

Seseorang datang mendekati mereka, lalu membungkuk hormat, merasa segan. "Maaf, mengganggu. Nona Hinata, Anda ditunggu Emperor Hyuuga di kursinya, permisi…"

Hinata mengangguk, lalu menoleh dengan senyum tipis menghadap yang lain, "maaf, teman-teman… Aku ditunggu Ayah. Terima kasih, Nona Shion."

Kiba terkekeh, "Nona Shion, mau berdansa denganku?" ajak Kiba dengan senyum lebar.

"Wuuuuhh! Kiba gerak cepat!" seru Ino.

Merasa perhatian darinya teralih, Hinata tersenyum kecil, melihat Kiba dan Shion yang digoda habis-habisan oleh teman-temannya.

"Maaf, permisi, Naruto…" Kata Hinata sopan.

Naruto mengangguk, lalu tersenyum lebar, entah ada angin apa yang membuatnya tersenyum lagi seperti saat ini. Kedua tangan itu terlepas begitu saja kembali ke sisi masing-masing sang pemilik.

Hinata menarik napas dalam-dalam, lalu menghembuskannya, serasa tidak bernapas saat bersama Naruto tadi. Oh, Tuhan… Apa yang terjadi denganku? Pikir Hinata bingung.

Hinata menyelinap bersama Neji menuruni tangga, di seberang tangga yang satu lagi, terlihat Naruto juga menuruni tangga. Tidak memerdulikan dirinya dipanggil-panggil oleh Sakura dan Ino. Keduanya terpisah… Ke arah yang berlawanan.

#~**~#

Hinata sudah sampai di tempat Ayah dan Ibunya berdiri berdampingan dengan champagne di tangan mereka, serupa dengan relasi-relasi bisnisnya yang lain.

"Maaf, mengganggu, Ayah memanggilku?" Tanya Hinata sopan, sekalipun dengan Ayah dan Ibunya sendiri. Melelahkan sekali harus ber-aristocrat ria. Hinata benci itu.

Hiashi mengangguk, "Ya… Kapan kau mau memulai acara potong kuenya? Acara ulang tahunmu…"

Hinata berpikir sejenak, sampai dilihatnya Shion membungkuk tanda hormat dan berbisik padanya. Hinata mengulum senyumnya, "setelah aku kembali nanti… Beri aku waktu dua puluh menit, Ayah, Ibu," pinta Hinata, mengindahkan tatapan "buas" dari pemuda yang dapat dipastikan anak relasi bisnis Ayah.

"Selama itu? Apa yang akan kau lakukan, Hinata?" Tanya Ibunya khawatir.

Hinata tersenyum kecil, "aku ingin bertemu dengan teman-temanku dulu."

Merasa tidak ada yang janggal, ayah dan ibunya mengangguk, setelah membungkuk memberi hormat tanda sopan dan permisi, sekaligus kabur dari tatapan ke-pervert-an lelaki tadi, Hinata melangkah cepat tepat di karpet merah yang terbentang dari panggung tempatnya bertemu dengan Ayah sampai Ibu, dan entah sampai mana, tidak terlihat…

Shion mengejar Hinata dengan terburu-buru, "Nona Hinata mau kemana? Mengapa tidak memulai acaranya?"

Langkah Hinata terhenti, kakinya bersilang dengan anggun, lalu Hinata menoleh sedikit, membuat roknya melambai perlahan, "aku mau… Bertemu dengan orang yang tadi kau sebutkan, Shion. Jangan bilang–bilang ayah, ibu, Hanabi, ataupun Kak Neji… Yah, Shion?" Pinta Hinata.

Shion yang notabene dididik sebagai seorang Housekeeper dan mengurus serta menjadi teman Hinata dari kecil tentu mengerti bagaimana sifatnya Hinata, ia hanya mengangguk setuju. "Perlu kutemani, Nona?"

Hinata menggeleng, "kau berdansa saja dulu dengan Kiba," kata Hinata halus, menyindir. Senang melihat Shion yang wajahnya memerah, "aku pergi dulu."

Dengan itu, Hinata melangkah dengan cepat, menghiraukan tatapan memangsa dari para lelaki, mungkin ia akan repot nanti saat memberikan potongan pertama kue…

Hinata yang melangkah keluar dengan mantel tipis berwarna putih menarik perhatian seseorang yang sama muaknya dengan orang-orang borjuis di sekitarnya. Di pesta semacam ini banyak bermuka dua, pikir si penguntit dadakan Hinata.

Setiap penjaga yang dilewatinya, pasti membungkukkan badannya tanda hormat, dan menyapanya sopan, tentu saja dibalas oleh Hinata… Sampai akhirnya…

"Tolong bukakan pintunya," pinta Hinata sopan, tidak berubah. Dengan siapa saja, ia berlaku sama, sopan.

Tentu saja ini yang membuat para penjaga dan pembantu dan semua orang yang bekerja di kediaman Hyuuga sangat menyenangi Putri mereka yang satu ini. Sangat menyayanginya…

"Tapi, Nona Hinata… Di luar, dingin! Salju turun!" katanya, menolak permintaan Hinata.

Hinata pasang muka memelas yang teramat sangat, "oh ayolah… Kotetsu, kumohon…"

Kotetsu menghela napas berat, sulit baginya untuk menolak. Hinata beralih menatap penjaga pintu besar berwarna coklat yang menghalangi mata ungu keperakkannya untuk menatap salju yang satu lagi. "Please, Izumo…"

Orang tadi mengernyit heran, buat apa Hinata keluar? Tanyanya dalam hati. Banyak gadis di sini yang ingin menjadi putri cantik sepertinya, melirik lelaki untuk menawarkan diri dengan sinar mata ajakan berdansa… Tapi kenapa gadis ini…?

Kotetsu dan Izumo menepuk kening frustasi, lalu membuka pintu pelan. Muka Hinata berbinar, lalu menatap Kotetsu dan Izumo dengan pandangan yang sangat berterima kasih. "Terima kasih yah, Kotetsu, Izumo… Oh yah, bilang juga pada yang lain, tidak usah memberiku kado ulang tahun yang mahal-mahal."

Kotetsu dan Izumo berpandangan, Nona mereka yang satu ini bisa saja menebak rencana yang sudah tersusun rapi oleh segenap tenaga pekerja di rumah Hyuuga itu. Orang itu terkekeh geli, gadis yang menarik…

Kotetsu dan Izumo tertawa, "baik, Nona Hinata!"

Hinata tersenyum manis, lalu pergi melangkah keluar, baru tiga langkah melewati pintu, mata ungu keperakkannya harus melebar dalam mendapat pesona yang tertangkap pandangan matanya.

Rumahnya sama seperti kemarin, tertimbun salju. Banyak mobil-mobil parkir di halaman yang tidak berumput. Air mancur itu membeku. Hamparan hijau rumput kini tertutupi oleh putih, rangkaian pegunungan yang biasanya menampilkan warna indah biru kehijauan, kini tertutupi oleh putih dan samar-samar biru kehijauan di beberapa bagian.

Angin berhembus, membuat rambut panjang Indigo Hinata melambai perlahan. Benar apa kata Kotetsu dan Izumo, salju turun, perlahan. Cantik… Bergumpal, kecil, tapi sering dan menumpuk…

Senyum Hinata kembali melebar, lalu melangkah seperti model di bagian depan rumahnya, ingin menuruni tangga yang tertutupi oleh salju, putih… Semua putih. Dari pada pesta ulang tahun semegah ini, lebih baik ia bermain perang-perangan bola salju. Biar saja dianggap kekanak-kanakan.

"Apa kabar, Nona Hinata?" Sapa dua penjaga di samping tangga yang sangat besar dan panjang. Keduanya berdiri di tangga atas, dua lagi di bawah.

"Baik…" Jawab Hinata dengan senyum kecil. "Oh yah, salju sedang turun, mengapa kalian masih berdiri di tangga? Masuk saja ke dalam…" Kata Hinata, perintah tepatnya.

"Ta-tapi, Nona Hinata, ini perintah dari Emperor," jawab salah satu penjaga.

Hinata mengerutkan keningnya sebentar, lalu tersenyum, "kalian masuk saja ke dalam. Nanti kalau Emperor marah pada kalian, biar aku yang menghadapinya. Cepat masuk!" kata Hinata, hilang sudah kelembutan sang gadis digantikan dengan ketegasan.

"Kemana Nona Hinata ingin pergi? Perlu kami antarkan?" Tanya salah satu penjaga.

"Tidak. Aku ada sedikit keperluan, kalian cepat masuk! Oke?" Hinata masih melihat empat penjaga itu, setelah memastikan keempatnya masuk. Hinata yang terbalut mantel tipis berwarna putih mulai melangkah menuruni tangga.

Salju pasti dibersihkan terus dari tadi, mobil pengeruk salju tidak berhenti berputar-putar membersihkan salju yang bertempuk. Hinata berjalan dengan senang dan perasaan damai di antara salju-salju yang menerpanya.

Gadis yang sedang berulang tahun di hari ini melangkah tanpa mengetahui bahwa sedari tadi ia diikuti oleh seseorang.

"Aduuuhh… Jalan dari panggung ke pintu saja jauh sekali! Dari pintu menuruni tangga juga jauh, apalagi dari tangga ke gerbang utama… Kenapa sih ayah memilih tinggal di rumah besar yang sangat menyusahkan ini?" pikir Hinata kesal.

Kaki putihnya yang terbalut sepatu berhak itu tetap melangkah tanpa ragu, menjejak di atas salju, dihiraukannya rambut yang bertahtakan sebuah mahkota kecil untuk membersihkan salju yang menutupinya. Dilihat oleh mata ungu keperakkan itu, jajaran mobil-mobil mewah yang menutupi halaman rumahnya yang kelewat luas.

Dengan langkahnya yang mantap tanpa ragu, Hinata melihat air mancur yang airnya membeku, sayang sekali… Padahal air mancur itu indah sekali kalau menyala tertimpa sinar rembulan saat malam.

Salah satu mobil pengeruk salju mendekatinya, "Nona Hinata! Apa yang kau lakukan di saat turun salju seperti ini?!"

Hinata melempar senyum tipis, "aku mau ke gerbang utama, aku mendapatkan tamu, ng… Ternyata, susah sekali yah berjalan di sini."

"Nona Hinata, aku antarkan saja yah ke gerbang utama?" Tawar pengemudi mobil pengeruk salju itu.

Hinata melirik jam yang melingkar di tangan pengemudi itu, lalu mengangguk, "oke! Terima kasih yah, Genma…"

Genma mengangguk, lalu membantu nonanya untuk menaiki mobil itu. Setelah memastikan posisinya nyaman untuk Hinata. Mobil itu melaju menuju gerbang utama.

Orang yang mengikuti Hinata sedari tadi langsung panik, akhirnya, setelah menetapkan hati, ia berlari mengejar mobil itu, menapak meninggalkan jejak di atas jejak roda ban mobil pengeruk salju. Tak lama, mobil itu berhenti di gerbang utama. Menghalanginya untuk melihat apa yang terjadi.

Mengendap-ngendap, penguntit itu pun mendekati mobil pengeruk salju. Dilihatnya orang yang tadi dipanggil Genma telah membungkuk sopan padanya. Ia hanya mengangguk, lalu menuju gerbang utama…

Yang ditangkap oleh matanya, adalah seorang gadis cantik yang tertawa-tawa senang bersama dengan beberapa orang anak kecil dan sepertinya teman-teman sebayanya, berpakaian biasa. Tentu bukan dari orang kalangan Elite.

Senyum mengukir wajahnya, gadis ini…

"Hai, Nona Hinata~ happy birthday, dear~" sapa teman-temannya, antara Hinata dan teman-temannya hanya bisa mengobrol dibatasi oleh gerbang besar.

"Please, panggil aku tanpa embel-embel Nona…" Kata Hinata memelas. Teman-temannya tertawa senang lalu mengangguk.

"Kak Hinata!" Teriak anak-anak itu senang.

"Genma, maaf, tolong ambilku titipanku…" Kata Hinata sopan. Genma mengangguk, menghilang sebentar di balik pos penjaga, lalu menyerahkan satu kantong terbungkus plastik putih.

"Terima kasih, Genma…" Hinata merogoh kantong plastik. Lalu mengeluarkan berkantong-kantong permen coklat yang sepertinya product dari London. Dan menyerahkan satu-satu ke anak-anak yang memekik senang.

"Ya ampun, Hinata… Barang semahal ini kau berikan pada kami? Kenapa tidak keluargamu saja?" Pekik teman sebayanya memelas.

"Jangan berisik, Temari… Aku mau memberikan pada kalian juga kan suka-suka aku! Toh ini hasil kerja kerasku sendiri waktu pelatihan… Harus diterima loh!" Kata Hinata senang.

"Oh yah, Hinata, Gaara ada di dalam tidak?" Tanya saudara lelaki Temari. Dengan dandanan yang nyentrik.

"Aku tidak melihatnya… Iya yah, Gaara kan pertukaran pelajar yang sempat masuk berita, harusnya sih diundang oleh Kak Neji…" Jawab Hinata lagi.

Suasana hening sejenak dalam kesedihan. Dinginnya sama seperti angin yang berhembus hari ini. Entah kesedihan apa… Rasanya masih terlalu sulit untuk merabanya.

Hinata melirik jam tangan yang melingkar di tangan Temari yang menggenggam pagar besi gerbang utama. "Maaf, semuanya… Aku harus pergi! Tinggal sepuluh menit untuk kembali ke dalam!"

"Bye, Hinata! Selamat berjuang menempuh jalan yang panjang! Padahal kan, kau bisa saja pakai mobil!" kata Temari tak habis pikir.

Hinata hanya mengangguk, lalu melambai kecil… Semua melambai kepadanya.

"Bye~ Kak Hinata! Terima kasih yah!" teriak anak-anak kecil dengan suara cemprengnya yang terdengar sangat menggemaskan.

Hinata tertawa kecil, didengarnya Temari bersuara, "Hinataaa~ jangan lupa makan sehari tiga kali! Awas maag-mu kambuh!"

"I-iya…" Kata Hinata, senang sekali rasanya walau hanya sebentar bertemu dengan mereka yang sangat memperhatikannya. Tidak melihat dirinya sebagai Hyuuga. Tapi Hinata…

"Cepat kembali, Hinata! Nanti kau terlambat!" seru Kankurou.

Hinata baru mau membalik, ketika suara-suara teman-teman serta adik jauhnya itu berteriak… "HAPPY BIRTHDAY, HINATAAAA!"

Bahkan anak-anak kecil juga ikut berteriak, ekspressi Hinata berubah lagi jadi terharu, "t-terima kasih…"

Hinata membalik dengan sempurna, hanya untuk mendapati senyum terlempar padanya, dan matanya bertemu dengan mata yang lagi-lagi membuatnya linglung karena birunya laut yang sangat disenanginya terdapat di situ…

"Selamat ulang tahun, Hinata."

Salju berjatuhan menjadi latar mereka saat bertemu yang kedua kalinya. Hening mengisi kata terakhir dari pemuda itu yang menyebut namanya. Tak ada yang bersuara.

Hinata sendiri rasanya ingin pingsan saat itu juga, karena kakinya terasa lemas mendadak, dari sekian banyak orang, ia tidak ingin orang ini yang memergokinya bergaul dengan kalangan bawah. Karena mereka di kalangan elite, mungkin untuk Hinata, itu bukan masalah.. Tapi ia tidak bisa membaca sorot mata yang melembut menatapnya.

"Hello~ Hinata," orang itu menggerak-gerakkan tangannya di depan muka Hinata.

Hinata menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, salah tingkah. Mengapa dia salah tingkah di saat yang paling tidak tepat? Mana sosok Hyuuga yang tadi begitu dingin dan menjunjung tata krama?

"A-aah… Na…-ruto…" Respon Hinata pelan, hampir tidak terdengar karena bunyi salju yang menimpa apa yang harus ditimpanya.

"Kau punya teman-teman yang menyenangkan yah… Hinata?" kata Naruto senang.

Naruto berjalan melewati Hinata, dan Hinata rupanya masih belum sadar kalau harum maskulin yang tercium itu berasal dari Naruto. Belum sadar, kalau setelah bersalaman tadilah harum ini adalah yang paling ingin ia cium… Ketimbang masakan Paman Orochimaru dan Kabuto di dapur di dalam rumahnya sana.

Naruto tersenyum lebar, lalu menyapa teman-temannya… "Selamat siang! Salam kenal! Panggil saja aku Naruto… Aah! Maksud kalian tadi, Sabaku no Gaara, bukan?" Tanya Naruto ramah.

Dan Hinata berbalik perlahan, matanya melebar dalam keterkejutan, tadi, masih membekas di ingatannya, Naruto sikapnya begitu dingin… Mengapa sekarang ia menujukkan sisi lainnya? Aku… Jadi ingin tahu sosok Naruto yang sebenarnya.

Naruto bersalaman khas anak laki-laki dengan Kankurou. Lalu tersenyum lebar pada Temari, semua teman Hinata… Terkesima.

"Naruto… Tahu di mana Gaara?" tanya Temari berharap.

Naruto mengangguk, "Hm! Tapi sepertinya ia tidak niat mengikuti pesta… Habis…"

Kankurou mencoba berkelakar, "habis manis sepah dibuang?"

Naruto tertawa, "bukan. habis gelap terbitlah terang!"

Dan semua yang ada di situ tertawa, tubuh mereka belum merasakan hangat, tapi biarkanlah hati yang dihinggapi perasaan hangat akan menjalarkannya ke seluruh tubuh.

"Habis apa, Naruto?" tanya Temari setelah tawanya reda.

"Habis… Ia sedari tadi hanya duduk diam di pojokkan sofa. Kalau kalian begitu menyenangkan seperti ini sih… Aku jadi tahu penyebab mengapa Gaara terlihat begitu bosan," jawab Naruto lagi.

"Kak Naruto…"

Naruto kembali tersenyum lebar, lalu menoleh ke samping ketika anak-anak kecil menggemaskan itu memanggilnya dengan suara cempreng mereka. "Iya?"

"Kakak… Pacarnya kak Hinata yah?"

Hening kembali mengisi, Hinata ingin masuk ke dalam tumpukan salju yang dibawa pengeruk salju. Supaya tidak ada yang melihat mukanya yang sudah merah padam, tidak mengerti alasan mengapa mukanya memerah. Supaya salju dapat menetralkan suhu wajahnya yang terasa sangat panas.

Tiga jitakan manis didapatkan tiga anak kecil itu. Temari menatap mereka galak. "Kalian ini! Konohamaru, Moegi, Udon! Kulaporkan pada Kakek Sarutobi nih! Jangan mencampuri urusan orang…"

Kankurou tertawa kecil.

"Naruto, maaf yah…" Kata Temari menyesal.

Naruto malah tertawa senang. "Terima kasih, anak-anak!" tangan berkulit tan itu menjulur ke luar gerbang utama, menepuk-nepuk kepala tiga orang anak itu. Naruto mendekatkan diri ke mereka, "kalau aku sudah menjadi orang yang beruntung itu, yang pertama kali kukabari… Pasti kalian!"

Tiga anak itu menjerit senang.

Naruto menghampiri Hinata, lalu meraih tangan Hinata dan menggenggamnya. "Acara ulang tahunmu mulai beberapa menit lagi! Kita harus cepat!"

"Bye~" Naruto melambai ke arah mereka semua, lalu menarik Hinata pelan dan sopan yang masih merasa kalau sebentar lagi ia pasti pingsan.

Naruto berjalan di samping Hinata, masih menggenggam tangan gadis tersebut, yang membuat Temari mendesah karena iri, "beruntunglah Hinata menemukan Naruto yang mau menerima kita! Aku iriiiii~ Naruto keren sekali!"

Kankurou mengangguk, lalu menoleh, melihat tiga anak itu bercerita riang pada teman-temannya. "Eh, tadi Naruto bicara apa sama kalian?"

Temari ikut berpaling, Semua mengerubungi tiga bocah itu.

"Yang kami tangkap… Naruto itu bukan pacarnya Kak Hinata tapi…"

Ketiganya tersenyum senang nan serius… Lalu berbisik-bisik dengan senyum misterius.

"Hei, Hinata… Kau sakit, yah?" tanya Naruto khawatir.

Hinata menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, "t-tidak apa…"

"Kau yakin?" tanya Naruto lagi.

Hinata baru mau menjawab, ketika paduan suara sahabat-sahabatnya itu kembali menggema…

"YOOWW~ Kak Naruto! Keep fight!" teriak mereka heboh.

Naruto membalik sebentar, lalu mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Dan mengacungkan jempolnya. Ketika ia berbalik lagi menyejajarkan diri dengan Hinata. Dilihatnya sebelah tangan gadis itu yang tidak digenggamnya, memeluk dirinya sendiri.

"Itu tadi… Ma-maksud teman-temanku-"

"Tidak apa, hanya memberiku semangat saja…"

Naruto melepaskan genggaman tangan hangatnya, sukses membuat Hinata menyembunyikan kedua tangannya yang terasa sangat dingin dengan melipatnya. Mereka berdua berjalan dengan cepat, tapi mengapa terasa lambat? Atau melawan kata hati yang ingin terus berjalan seperti ini?

Nanti kau akan paham mengapa semuanya terasa lambat.

Sepertinya jalan mereka terlampau sangat cepat, menimbulkan hawa dingin yang yang tidak bisa lagi ditolak. Terang saja, salju turun lebih kencang. Hangat napas mereka begitu terlihat saat mereka menghela napas, uap panas itu beradu dan ternetralisir dengan sendirinya oleh angin sedingin salju.

Naruto tersenyum kecil, dibiarkannya Hinata berjalan sendiri. Lelaki macam apa ia kalau sampai membiarkan seorang gadis kedinginan? Toh, jalan mereka tidak sejauh tadi. Ia bisa menahan rasa dingin… Sesaat.

'Harusnya aku pakai mantel yang lebih tebal, lebih panjang, mengganti sepatu high heels ini dengan sandal rumah… Dingin sekali…' Pikir Hinata memelas dalam hati.

Hinata berhenti melangkah ketika dirasakannya Naruto tidak lagi selangkah dengannya, menunggu, Hinata menatap langit, dirasakannya sesuatu yang lembut menjatuhi wajahnya… Lembut tapi dingin. Diliriknya air mancur yang membeku.

Hinata baru menundukkan kepalanya lagi, melangkah lagi meninggalkan jejak high heels itu di atas salju tipis yang menyelimuti jalan di sekitar air mancur… Ketika ia merasa, rasa dingin itu, kini menghilang perlahan.

Harum itu kembali menyengat. Membuat sang gadis merasa nyaman, dirasakannya hangat… Tunggu!

Hinata menoleh dengan cepat, ditemukannya Naruto yang tersenyum lembut menatapnya seraya membenarkan jas abu-abu yang tadi dipakainya kini menutupi Hinata dengan baik, mengusir rasa dingin yang tentu Naruto sadar, membuat gadis itu menggigil sedari tadi.

Salju tidak menoleransi apa yang mau dilakukan seorang gadis cantik yang terdiam menatap seorang pemuda di hadapannya, mereka tidak bernaung padanya-tentu saja. Apapun yang terjadi, ia akan terus menurunkan serbuk serupa terigu itu… Selama janjinya dengan yang di atas masih ada. Ia masih diizinkan menurunkan salju, tapi kali ini… Lebih lembut.

"Hinata, kau mau diam sampai kapan? Sebentar lagi acaranya mulai. Kau tidak mau kita mati kedinginan, kan?"

Hinata menundukkan kepalanya, lalu menggeleng.

"Cepat kita masuk ke dalam, kasihan kau… Naruto."

Keduanya merubah arah hadapan, dari saling berhadapan kini menghadap ke pintu masuk. Yang masih terlihat jauh.

Naruto memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam kantong celana abu-abu keputihannya. Lalu tersenyum-senyum sendiri. Gadis yang kini berjalan di hadapannya, terlihat cocok dengan jas abu-abunya… Berarti, kalau aku dan dia…

Hinata mempererat jas yang telampau besar di tubuhnya ini. Mungkin dia tidak berharap yang lebih dari ini. Tidak mau berharap, karena takut jatuh jikalau terlalu tinggi. Mungkin maksud Naruto, hanya sebagai tanda persahabatan.

Sayang sekali, Nona Hinata. Pemikiranmu salah.

Salju yang telah kalian lewati tadi, tempat kalian berhenti tadi, di mana Naruto memakaikan jasnya padamu, adalah langkah pertama pemuda ini untuk mendapatkan hatimu.

Salju yang tadi turun tanpa toleransi dan pamrih, yang terus mengiringi langkah kalian bagai bunga yang bertaburan di hari pernikahan, menjadi jejak ukir tapak kalian yang melangkah malu… Cinta yang mulai bersemi bagai kuncup bunga Sakura di musim semi. Yang sederhana.

Disadari atau tidak. Cinta kalian meninggalkan jejak di atas salju. Mengukir dan mewarnai salju yang berwarna putih itu dengan cinta.

#~**~#

To Be Continued~

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Pikir-pikir, fict ini lebay juga yah? *sweatdrop* kacau! Ngomong-ngomong, yang pasti muncul di sebagai Reviewer ber-account di FFi Naruto pairing NaruHina… Yang ini-ini lagi orangnya!

Special thanks to:

Uzumaki Uru-keinget sama My Prince Uzumaki XD, Rhyme -maaf karena ada kesamaan di fict kita! Blue BerryCake*high five with Blue*, Ryu Nii-kun *blushing* a-ampuun, Light enggak punya FC kok~ mungkin Anon reviewers setia ada~, Tama Nii-kun! *orang-orang NH lovers ber-account, kawan seperjuangan!* Keep writing!

NaruHina Lovers-Minna punya account enggak? Light pengen ngobrol loh sama Minna! Kalau punya, PM Light aja~

Vio-chan~ theViolet Amethyst *julek-julekin Vio* Light enggak punya pulsa, Vio-chan~ miskiiin nih! Jadi mohon maaf kalo SMS kadang-keseringan-gak dibales… Btw, kapan gabung di FFn?

The Darks Onyx aka Cumi Arab, aka Cumi Kisut, aka Cumi Bakar~ *berantem* My bff~ hihi~ walopun lw enggak begitu respect ma pairing NH, seenggaknya, kau masih menghormati, mendukung, dan gak ngejelek-jelekin!

Terima kasih atas waktunya untuk menyempatkan membaca! Kritik dan sarannya ditunggu selalu, tidak ada kata terlambat!

Best Regards,

Light-Sapphire-Chan


	3. Chapter 3

Ohayou! Konichiwa! Konbawa!

To All Reviewers:

Makasih buat semua kritik sarannya yang sangat berarti buat Light! *peluk semua, banjir air mata* semoga chapter ini bisa lebih baik dan gak begitu gaje… Makasih juga anceman update-nya, hehehe! ^__^

Dozo, Minna-sama! I will survive~

Rated:

T

Pairing:

Naruto X Hinata

Disclaimer:

Mbah MASKITO! Masashi Kishomoto-Sensei!

Warning:

Alternate Universe, very out of character, the ugly romantic scene, full of lebayness and gajeness, a little Out Of Topic and plotless, many more~

.

Have a nice read! ^__~

.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

.

"Hangatnya di dalam sini…" Naruto meringis senang.

Hinata mengangguk kecil, "tidak mungkin ayah dan ibu tidak menyuruh orang untuk menyalakan pemanas ruangan."

Keduanya sudah berada di dalam ruangan di rumah Hyuuga. Yang megah dan masih meriah seperti saat mereka tinggalkan tadi. Tak ada perubahan yang berarti, tawa akan membanggakan diri masih menggaung memenuhi ruangan ini.

Naruto menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri. Lalu tersenyum lebar, ketika matanya mendapati dua sosok yang disayanginya tidak berada jauh darinya, dan menyentuh bahu Hinata yang terlapisi jasnya, "itu kedua orang tuaku!"

Nampak sepasang suami istri yang begitu mesra dan kelihatan masih muda, yang satu hampir serupa Naruto, hanya saja, rambutnya lebih panjang dan kuningnya lebih pucat, sementara sang istri berambut merah dan terbilang masih sangat cantik. Sepasang suami istri yang saling melengkapi.

"Narutooooo~! Darimana saja kau ini?!" ternyata si wanita cantik tersebut menyadari keberadaan anaknya. Lalu menghampiri anaknya bersama suaminya.

Masih tersenyum, Naruto menjawab, Hinata menemukan betapa sopan dan akrabnya Naruto dengan keluarganya.

"Aku dari luar, hehe!"

"Kushina, dia nakal sepertimu, cuaca dingin seperti ini masih saja jalan-jalan keluar. Kalau sakit, semua orang susah!" kata ayah dalam kepala keluarga kecil ini.

"Enak saja bilang aku nakal!" balas istrinya tidak terima, lalu tersadar, bahwa mereka tidak hanya bertiga di sini. Ada gadis cantik sebelah Naruto…

Menyadari pandangan yang tidak teraba artinya tersebut dari sang Ibu kepada Hinata, dan Minato ikut memandang Hinata. Naruto terkekeh kecil.

Hinata tersenyum sopan, berefek buruk pada pemuda-pemuda di sekitarnya minus Naruto, yang aktif ke-pervert-an otaknya. "Salam kenal, Tuan Namikaze, Nyonya Namikaze." Dan Hinata membungkuk serta mengangkat sedikit ujung gaun bagian bawah depannya.

Belum sempat Hinata mengatakan namanya, sebuah suara panggilan lagi kini langsung dari Neji di atas panggung musik, membuat Hinata batal memperkenalkan dirinya pada orang tua Naruto.

"…Kepada Hinata Hyuuga, ditunggu di panggung ini, untuk segera datang. Dan mohon kepada hadirin sekalian untuk mengosongkan karpet merah. Sekian, terima kasih. Sekali lagi kepada Hinata Hyuuga…"

Suara Neji yang mengulangi pesan kedua, membuat konsentrasi sang gadis yang dipanggil itu beralih ke dia yang tengah memandangnya dengan senyum. "Maaf, Naruto… Aku harus pergi."

Naruto mengangguk, "jangan sampai Neji nanti membunuhku kalau tahu kau ada bersamaku."

Hinata tertawa pelan seiring dengan semburat merah muda menyapu wajahnya. Dan Hinata berpaling, memandang Minato dan Kushina bergantian, kini sebuah senyum lembut menambah cantik wajahnya yang awalnya terlukis keangkuhan khas Hyuuga.

"Maaf, Tuan dan Nyonya Namikaze, saya mohon undur diri… Bila ada waktu, nanti kita berbincang lagi yah…"

"Oh yah! Mari-mari! Nanti ke sini lagi yah!" Balas Kushina langsung, tak urung hatinya senang melihat gadis ini. Otak licik seorang ibu mulai bangkit dari pikirannya yang terdalam.

Setelah membungkuk sopan dengan segala tata krama yang telah dipelajarinya, Hinata kini berjalan menuju ke karpet merah yang sudah kosong. Tapi, langkahnya terhenti. Alih-alih melangkah anggun di atas karpet merah, Hinata malah berbalik menghampiri Naruto.

"Eh? Ada apa, Hinata?" tanya Naruto heran.

Hinata membuka jas yang tersemat di tubuhnya, setelah melipatnya dengan cepat dan rapi, kedua tangan putih itu terulur, mengembalikan jas seolah sedang membawa bendera.

"Terima kasih yah… Jasnya," jawab Hinata lirih.

Minato menatap haru sang anak, berbanding terbalik dengan sang istri yang menatap anaknya heran. Dan sepasang suami istri tersebut saling berpandangan.

Naruto mengambil jasnya dari Hinata, lalu mengangguk dan tersenyum yang memang tidak pernah lepas darinya. "Sama-sama! Hinata, nanti bagi kuenya yah… Hehehe!" Canda Naruto.

Hinata mengangguk dan dengan hati miris, mengasihani dirinya sendiri yang bersusahpayah untuk mengusir kehadiran rona merah di wajahnya. "Iya…"

Sekali lagi kedua tangan yang sempat bertemu itu kembali ke sisi masing-masing pemiliknya.

Hinata membalikkan badannya, lalu berjalan menuju karpet merah yang membentang menuju panggungnya. Di mana sebuah kue dengan tujuh belas tingkat-entah berapa hari lamanya Paman Orochimaru dan Kabuto membuatnya-bertahta di panggungnya.

#~**~#

Seorang pemuda menatap kepergian seorang gadis yang berjalan anggun di atas karpet merah dengan wajah angkuh khas kalangan elite Hyuuga menghias wajahnya, senyum lembut tak lepas mampir di wajah kerennya…

"Good boy! Caramu hebat dan romantis sekali! Hebat sekali kau berhasil menarik gadis yang cantik, sopan, manis dan beretika seperti dia…"

Suara bangga sang Ayah membuat pemuda ini menoleh dan tertawa penuh kepercayadirian.

"Aku hebat kan?! Ibu, bagaimana gadis yang tadi?" tanya Naruto semangat.

Kushina berdiri di sisi anaknya yang satu lagi, lalu mengelus kepala anaknya lembut, sebuah senyum kini menghias wajahnya. "Jauh dari yang kemarin, waktu sebelum kau pergi ke Australia."

Mulut beraroma jeruk itu terbuka, bingung akan kata sederhana ibunya. "Maksud Ibu, Sakura yah?"

Kushina mengangguk, lalu terkikik geli melihat wajah "kiamat sudah dekat" Putra semata wayangnya. "Jauh lebih baiiikk! Sangat sopan, tahu keadaan, tidak manja… Eemmm, menyapa ayah dan ibu dengan sangat santun-tidak langsung main panggil Papa-Mama seperti kau-tahu-siapa!"

"Aksimu juga keren, nak!" tambah Minato, "memakaikan jas pada seorang gadis, yah… Walaupun itu kuno!" Minato ber-highfive dengan Naruto.

"Oh yah, Naruto…"

"Ada apa, ayah?" tanya Naruto heran.

"Siapa nama gadis tadi? Ayah dan Ibu tadi sibuk berbincang-bincang dengan keluara Uchiha, jadi tidak memerhatikan keadaan…" Balas tanya Minato.

Kini sebuah senyum yang tadi sempat hilang, kembali lagi dan tak lepas menghias wajah tampannya. Mata biru safir itu menyorot lembut, kepada seseorang yang akan ia ajak dansa nanti.

"Hinata Hyuuga."

#~**~#

Hinata berhasil menaiki panggung berlapis karpet merah dan bertabur bunga itu, lalu mendongak, memandang kue ulang tahunnya. Seketika itu batallah niat Hinata untuk mengatur napasnya dari keterengahan yang tersisa.

Muka polos Hinata memandang lelah pada kue di hadapannya. Matilah sudah. Tangannya pasti akan kram jika harus memotong keseluruhan tujuh belas tingkat kuenya. Mau kuenya cantik, lezat, sangat memukau siapa saja… Hinata malah memandang miris terhadap kuenya.

Di samping kue itu, ada paman Orochimaru dengan muka datar, beserta sang asisten kesayangan yang tebar pesona kanan-kiri oke-Kabuto.

Lilin-lilin itu berjajar rapi di lapisan ketujuhbelas yang paling bawah dan besar, api-api kecil menghias atas sang lilin yang berwarna-warni.

"Nah, putar musiiiikknya!" seru Neji lewat mike dari sebelah Hinata yang masih menatap takut, ngeri dan lelah pada kue yang penuh akan white cream.

Childish. Happy Birthday, dilantunkan seisi rumah megahnya, entah itu tamu ataupun pengurus rumah Hyuuga. Musik yang anggun mengiringi kata yang terlantun. Mengalun menggantikan keramaian.

"Nona Hinata, ini pisaunya… Silahkan potong kuenya."

Kabuto dengan takzim menyerahkan pisau yang terikat pita cantik berwarna putih. Pisau itu khusus untuk memotong kue, mata amethyst Hinata yang terlatih bisa melihatnya.

"Nanti saja, kak Kabuto. Aku tiup lilin dulu…" Kata Hinata lemas, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya dari Kabuto ke keluarganya.

"Make a wish, dear…" Ucap Ibunya.

Hinata mengangguk, lalu mendekatkan diri ke kue besar itu. Peduli setan dengan ukuran diameternya, panjangnya, lebarnya. Yang jelas, Hinata harus bergeser-geser untuk meniup lilin.

Tiga lilin pertama padam karena tiupan lembutnya, seiring dengan doa yang pertama Hinata pinta adalah kehangatan keluarga.

Tiga lilin berikutnya lenyap meninggalkan asap yang mengepul tipis dan sirna, bersamaan dengan pinta dilindunginya semua yang disayanginya.

Berikutnya dan seterusnya… Hinata terus menggeser tubuhnya untuk meniup tiga lilin beberapa kali hingga padam nyala apinya. Bersamaan dengan doa yang dipanjatkan di hati dan berharap agar terkabul…

Tepukan yang bergemuruh dan suara riuh rendah serta kilatan lampu blitz dari kamera TV yang tidak berhenti mengabadikan setiap moment, tidak berhenti mengiringi langkah Hinata untuk memadamkan nyala api.

Dua lilin terakhir…

Apa yang kurang? Apa… Tidak ada. Hinata sempat tertegun sejenak, bingung akan permintaan selanjutnya, apa lagi yang akan ia pinta jika semua yang diinginkannya bisa dengan mudah terbeli oleh uang dan kekuasaan?

Hinata memejamkan matanya, lalu menoleh ke samping, melihat teman-temannya bersorak menyemangati, sepasang suami istri yang baru dikenalnya tadi, dan dia.

Dia tidak ikut berteriak heboh melihat Hinata, tidak menyumbangkan tepukan tangan saat nyala api pada lilin-lilin kecil mati. Tidak tertawa-tawa senang melihatnya, tidak tersenyum dengan pikiran negatif seperti kebanyakan lelaki di seisi pesta. Tidak ikut bernyanyi untuknya, tidak mengucapkan sepatah katapun.

Ia menatap Hinata, dengan senyum yang tak berubah sekalipun saat Hinata tidak berada bersamanya. Tidak berhenti memandangnya dengan sorot jenaka, bibirnya tak terbuka untuk bersuara, tapi hatinya berbisik mendoakan Hinata…

Anggukan kecil darinya, sanggup membuat Hinata menemukan apa permintaan terakhirnya, dari kedua lilin terakhir yang meredup. Permintaan yang tidak akan bisa terbeli oleh uang dan dijajah dengan kekuasaan Hyuuga.

Hinata menghembuskan napas lega. Punggungnya terasa pegal karena lama membungkuk dan bergeser-geser, setelah mengembalikan posisi menjadi berdiri tegak sempurna. Hinata mendapatkan pelukan hangat dari Hanabi danNeji.

Hinata mengulum senyum, memberikan kesempata pada pihak pers mendekati panggung dan mengambil foto-foto serta merekam, apa saja yang ada dan terjadi di panggung di rumah megah Hyuuga.

Hanabi dan Neji melepas pelukkan, lalu melirik Kabuto yang menghampiri mereka dengan nampan berisi pisau cantik berhiaskan pita putih tadi.

"Nona Hinata, waktunya potong kue…" kata Kabuto hormat.

Hinata mengangguk, lalu mengambil pisau dari tempatnya, dari berhadapan dengan Kabuto, Hinata mengubah arah hadapannya menuju ke kue, baru saja pisau menyentuh permukaan kue, ketika celetukan Hanabi sukses membuat obrolan antara ayahnya, ibunya dan kak Nejinya terhenti.

"Potongan pertama kue, untuk yang spesial, jangan lupa, kak Hinata!"

Hinata menjerit dalam hati, bagus-bagus tidak ada yang ingat akan potongan pertama kue, mengapa juga Hanabi mengingatkannya?! Oh my Godness…

"Buat salah satu petinggi Negara di sini saja…" Saran Ayahnya bersemangat.

"Buat kak Neji, paman atau bibi!" usul Neji penuh percaya diri.

Hinata yang menarik napas kini sulit untuk menghembuskannya secara normal, petinggi Negara tidak hanya satu yang hadir di pesta ini!

Ayah atau Ibu? Dua-duanya sama-sama berarti buatnya… Kak Neji? Nanti kekasih-kekasih sang kakak akan cemburu padanya-sekalipun ia hanyalah adik sepupu. Hanabi? Gadis itu selalu menolak, bahkan selalu berkata hal yang sama...

"Untuk yang special di hati kakak, dong!" kata Hanabi menggoda.

Tuh kan benar…

Hinata memandang miris pada kue yang pertama kali dipotongnya dan dengan sigapnya, Orochimaru sudah memindahkan kue tersebut pada piring kertas kue yang berwarna keemasan pada permukaannya.

Hinata dengan harapan terakhir memandang sang Ibu. Yang dengan bijak memberikan sarannya. "Up to you, Hinata… Carilah seorang petinggi hati yang menempati posisi teratas di hatimu. Kalau belum tahu siapa dia, silahkan cari tahu…"

Suara lembut itulah yang diwariskan padanya, Hinata merasa lega, setelah sekian lama mengeluh dan menjerit dalam hati, ditemukannya kembali suaranya yang sering terbata saat berkata, lirih dan lembut.

"Bukankah sama saja? Potongan pertama atau keseribupun, rasa kue ini tetaplah sama," Hinata berhasil menyuarakan apa yang ingin diungkapkannya, sekalipun lemah tetap melekat padanya, saat melihat sang ayah.

"Berbeda, kak Hinata!" ucap Hanabi berkeras.

Hinata tetap menuruti kata hatinya. Untuk sekali ini, biarkan dia yang memegang kendali hal sesepele ini.

"Potongan pertama kue, kumakan sendiri saja," kata Hinata, terdengar licik bagi ayahnya.

"Mengapa tidak kau berikan saja?! Itukan special…, Hinata!"

"Ayah, seperti kataku tadi, dari potongan satu hingga terakhir pun, rasa kue ini tetap takkan berubah. Lebih baik kumakan sendiri saja…" Jawab Hinata dengan ekspresi datar-entah di mana ia mempelajarinya-yang sungguh membuat Hiashi agak takut menghadapi putri sulungnya.

Hinata kembali melanjutkan memotong empat kue berikutnya, tentu saja diberikan pada Ayah, Ibu, Neji dan Hanabi. Sisa pemotongannya, ia serahkan pada Orochimaru.

Sementara ayah dan ibu sibuk membagi-bagikan kue yang dipotong dan ditempatkan Orochimaru, di piring kertas, kepada mereka yang hadir Neji, Hanabi dan Kabuto menggiring Hinata kembali ke singgasananya. Kursi empuk berwarna putih yang sangat lembut.

Baru saja Hinata duduk, ia sudah ditinggalkan. Neji menghampiri teman-temannya dan Tenten, Hanabi menghampiri teman-temannya. Tinggallah ia dan Kabuto berdua saja di panggung.

"Kak Kabuto," panggil Hinata.

"Iya, Nona?"

"Mengapa aku diberikan satu kue lagi? Aku kan sudah memegang potongan kueku sendiri…" Kata Hinata, lalu mengulurkan kedua kue di atas piring kertas yang sama.

Kabuto menggeleng, kacamatanya berkilat, seringai mengukir wajahnya, dengan pose meyakinkan, sok "iya", Kabuto mengambil sepiring kue yang merupakan potongan pertama kue.

"Yang Nona pegang, untuk Nona makan… Sementara kue yang saya pegang, akan saya berikan kepada orang yang speaial!" Kabuto membenarkan letak kacamatanya.

Kerutan samar muncul di kening Hinata, yang menatap Kabuto akan ketidakyakinan dalam seratus persen, jika diukur-ukur.

"Nona, jangan kira saya tidak tahu laporan "bagus" dari Genma, Kotetsu, Izumo, Shion, Isaribi, dan Shizune yah… Kami-kami ini tahu looohh! Nona tadi berjalan bersama siapa…" Kata Kabuto, licik mewarnai setiap kata yang meluncur dari bibirnya.

Kerutan semakin jelas terlihat di kening Hinata, berpikir… Mengingat, adakah yang ia lewati? Apanya yang bagus? Seingatnya, ia tadi hanya berjalan dengan dia-

"Hah?" sekiranya Hinata berhasil menemukan jawaban, "maksudmu, kak Kabuto, dia itu-"

"Ya, tentu saja, aku juga dengar kau akan membagi kuemu dengan dia. Ingat Isaribi? Dia ada di dekatmu dan Tuan itu, tadi…" potong Kabuto, sebelum Hinata sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya. "Wait a minute, please, Miss Hyuuga."

Dan dengan itu, Kabuto berlalu menuruni tangga, meninggalkan Hinata benar-benar sendirian dengan kilat mata takut, malu, khawatir, dan lelah. Melihat kepergian Kabuto yang senang sekali menjahili Nona besarnya.

Matilah sudah.

Mata Hinata menatap nyalang Kabuto yang dengan cepat berbaur di antara para tamu, menyelip di antara para pasukan dan pramusaji, serta menghampirinya…

Hati sang Putri di hari ini menjerit tidak rela, mau tapi malu. Masalahnya hanyalah pada keberaniannya saja, yang masih membeku, sedingin salju yang terus menumpuk di luar sana.

#~**~#

"Maaf mengganggu, Tuan Muda Namikaze."

Mendengar seseorang menyapanya, seseorang penyuka ramen ini menoleh, dilihatnya seseorang membungkuk sopan padanya, orang itu membawa nampan. Berisi sepiring kue.

"Saya Kabuto, Asisten Koki di Hyuuga's Group. Saya kesini mengantarkan kue… Dari seseorang yang tidak bisa memberikan kue ini langsung kepada Anda. Karena Ayahandanya tidak menginjinkannya turun dari panggung," ujar Kabuto panjang lebar.

"Kue… Untukku?" mata beriris biru itu menyipit melihat sepiring kue di tas nampan coklat.

Ayah dan Ibunya bertatapan heran.

Kabuto mengangguk lagi, "ya, untuk Anda, Tuan Muda Namikaze…" Kabuto menatap kedua tangan Naruto yang mengambil kue itu.

"Dari siapa?" tanya Naruto heran. Tidak ada kartu untuk dititipkan padanya. Dicicipinya kue yang penuh dengan krim-krim putih berhiaskan buah cherry.

"Dari Nona Hinata, Tuan Muda. Maaf, saya mohon diri… Permisi."

Setelah menjawab pertanyaan Naruto, dan membungkuk tanda hormat, Kabuto berlalu dari hadapan keluarga Namikaze yang mematung memandang kue itu.

"Oh, Naruto… Mengapa yang mendapatkan kue itu kau dan bukan aku atau ibumu?! Masa Hiashi tidak mengingat kami…" Keluh Minato.

"Minato, itu bukan kue dari mereka berdua. Ini kue dari Tuan Putri~! Kalau mau dapat kue, kita tunggu saja pramusaji membawakannya!" Kushina menengahi, lalu menjawil suaminya, "Naruto hebat! Kue dari Tuan Putri!" bisiknya.

Minato mengangguk setuju. Dan keduanya berbisik dalam semangat bersamaan dengan mata yang melirik anak mereka.

Dihiraukannya kedua orangtuanya yang sedangberkasak-kusuk, Naruto yang terus terpaku di tempat kini tersenyum lebar, mulutnya terbuka, seiring dengan gerakan cepat tangannya yang mengangkat sendok, menyuap kue ke dalam mulutnya. Bukan rasa manis yang dikecap lidahnya, yang membuatnya tersenyum.

Tapi kata candanya, benar-benar dilaksanakan Hinata…

Lamunan Naruto buyar, ketika suara berat pemimpin grup Hyuuga membuat hening seisi rumah sebesar museum ini.

"…Bagi yang ingin mengajak Hinata berdansa, silahkan! Tapi, tergantung Hinata yah diterima atau tidak, hehehe… Bagi yang ingin berdansa, silahkan mendekat ke panggung musik!"

"Hiashi bisa tertawa, ini sulit dipercaya," kata ayahnya takjub. Konsentrasi antara suara ayah Hinata dengan ayahnya bercampur.

Naruto menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya yang memandang sepatu putihnya, dari bawah sampai atas. Sepatu, mengilat. Pakaian, licin. Dasi, rapi, jas…

Kue yang tandas dengan sangat cepat itu, kini hanya tersisa serpihan, bersama piringnya, Naruto menaruhnya di meja terdekat, lalu kembali ke tempat kedua orang tuanya sambil memakai jas dan merapikan penampilannya.

"Bagaimana menurutmu, Kushina, penampilan anak kita?" tanya suami dari wanita bernama Kushina tersebut.

"Tampan, keren, cool… Jauh dari ayahnya," jawab Kushina bangga sambil melirik suaminya yang pasang tampang sedih. "But I still love you, Minato…"

"Love you too, Kushina…" Minato tertawa riang.

"Jas, check!" seru Naruto senang. Lalu beralih menatap ayah dan ibunya. "Aku pergi dulu yah!"

"Mau kemana, Naruto?" tanya Kushina heran.

Naruto sudah membalikkan badannya, kedua tangannya yang masuk ke dalam kantong celana, terlihat begitu cool, membuat gadis-gadis meliriknya. Naruto sedikit menoleh ke belakang.

Senyum sepasang suami istri terkembang dengan lembut, seperti adonan kue bertingkat tujuh belas di atas panggung utama sana. Mendengar jawaban riang dan ceria yang kembali pada putra tersayang mereka…

"Mengajaknya berdansa."

#~**~#

Hinata ingin menangis kencang.

Itu karena ulah sang adik dan kakaknya tersayang.

Banyak para pemuda tampan, kaya, penuh etika, bersikap dan mengoceh sangat aristocrat, telah menaiki panggung hanya untuk mengajaknya berdansa. Tapi semua ditolak mentah-mentah oleh Hanabi dan Neji-bukan dia yang menolak.

Hanabi tidak suka pandangan gatal serta kata-kata genit dan merayu para pria. Sementara Neji benci pada mereka yang seenaknya menyentuh dan mengecup telapak tangan mulus bak sutranya Hinata. Serta pandangan menelanjangi dan pervert mereka.

Bahkan Shino dan Kiba. Teman-teman mereka sendiri… Mana ayah dan ibunya hanya mengikuti kata Hanabi dan Neji. Sempat sang ayah menyuruh Hinata berdansa dengan Sasuke-kiamat benar-benar sudah dekat-tapi untung saja Sasuke punya pasangan dansa yang cantik, luar biasa cantik, Hinata cukup yakin itu kekasih sahabatnya.

Back to The Princess.

Kepala Hinata benar-benar tertunduk, kedua tangannya kini menggenggam bagian rok di atas kedua lututnya. Serasa ingin mati, rasanya pemanas ruangan mati dan ia membeku di dalam salju.

Hanabi menghela napas meremehkan, "tidak ada apa yang romantis, tidak berlebihan, tidak keterlaluan, tidak melankolis yang cocok dengan kak Hinata?!"

Neji mengangguk, dan menatap orang di sebelah kirinya, lalu mengelus rambut indigo adik prempuannya yang bertahtakan mahkota. "Sabar yah, Hinata…"

Tak ada respon.

Mata Hanabi tiba-tiba terbelalak, serta terulur menjawil Neji dengan senyuman lebar. "Itu! ITU!" Bisik Hanabi dalam keriangan dan sudut matanya tertarik ke kanan. Sebuah pertanda.

Neji menoleh, menarik tangannya dari rambut Hinata. Dan menghampiri orang yang dipandangi Hanabi dalam kesenangan.

"Hai, bro!" sapa Neji dengan senyum lebar.

Orang yang disapa balas tersenyum. "Sedang bertugas?"

Neji mengangguk, "sebagai kakak teladan dan sayang serta harus melindungi adik-adiknya… Yang keren, tampan dan-"

"Neji, stop! Jangan dilanjutkan, aku tahu lanjutan kalimatnya…" Kata orang itu jengah.

"Jadi kau mau apa?" tanya Neji berharap dan geli.

Orang itu berbisik-bisik pada Neji, yang dibalas dengan anggukkan semangat Neji serta tepukan penuh dukungan di bahunya.

"Tentu saja boleh!" ucap Neji gembira.

Orang itu mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Hanabi, yang langsung menjauhi kakaknya dan bergabung dengan Neji lalu berpelukan riang seperti teletubbies.

Orang itu berdiri menghampiri Hinata dalam langkah pelan, berjuang menguasai jantungnya yang berdetak semakin cepat di luar kendali.

Tidak berlebihan, ia tidak membawa bunga mawar. Tidak melancarkan rayuan gombal, seraya mengelus tangan halus sang gadis. Tidak menelanjangi gadis itu dengan tatapan negatifnya.

Yang ia lakukan hanyalah tersenyum lembut-sebuah senyum yang tidak pernah ia tampilkan sebelumnya, yang selalu ada untuk kedua orang tuanya, tapi gadis ini rupanya berhasil menjadi petinggi hatinya.

Tangan kirinya terlipat di belakang punggung, dan orang ini merendahkan punggungnya dengan sopan, dan tangan kanannya terulur…

Telinga Hinata mendengar sebuah suara lembut, seketika Hinata mendongak, menemukan seorang lelaki dengan sopan mengulurkan tangannya, pandangan matanya tidak jelalatan memandangnya.

Saat itu juga hati yang sempat menjerit menangis itu kini menghangat, lirih di hatinya mengucap syukur, menemukan doa yang terakhir dari tiupan dua lilin terakhir, terkabul dengan cepat. Hangatnya naik dari hati sampai ke wajah.

Mata serupa amethyst itu bertemu tatap dengan mata yang lagi-lagi berhasil membuatnya terdiam, tertarik ke dalamnya. Tenggorokannya tercekat. Rona merah serupa senja yang menutup hari dengan matahari yang kembali ke peraduannya, menghias wajah putihnya.

Karena, beberapa kata yang terucap, sukses membuat pupus harapan pemuda-pemuda di bawah sana.

"Do you wanna dance with me, Hinata?"

#~**~#

To be continued

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Light cukup yakin, bakal banyak teriakan menggema seandainya… Fict ini tamat begitu cliffie! *innocent face* err-gaje sih.

Iklan:

^__^ fict ini di sponsori oleh:

Fict Tentang Bintang! XDDD

Pertanyaan: lebih fluffy enggak, Readers? Atau gaje? OOT? OOC? Terlalu lebay? Kelamaan? Kelambatan plot-nya? Kecepetan? *dikemplang karena nanya nonstop* Aah, ketebak nih, siapa yang ngajak Hinata dansa! Nyahaha~ garing banget! *guling-guling*

Terima kasih atas waktunya untuk menyempatkan membaca! Kritik dan sarannya ditunggu selalu, tidak ada kata terlambat!

Sweet smile with best regards,

Light-Sapphire-Chan


	4. Chapter 4

Ohayou! Konichiwa! Konbawa!

.

CHAPTER INI PENUH PERJUAANGGGAAN! T.T Sesuai request—harusnya sih dari kapan-kapan tahu, Light ngebuat poetry—yang gaje—di dua chapter terakhir TheWaltz *insyaAllah kalau jadi chapter terakhir*. Full of poetry! Yang paling susah, deskrip dansanyaaaa…Hiks! Chapter depan, mungkin akan jadi chapter terakhir…

Referensi lagu untuk dansa NaruHina, silahkan putar lagu yang ada di bawah *nunjuk-nunjuk kebawah*. Kalau nggak punya, boleh download dulu. Terserah.. Yang penting Readers bisa dapet feel-nya!

Light will survive! Dozo, Minna-sama!

Rate:

T

Pairing:

Naruto X Hinata

Disclaimer:

Mbah Masashi Kishimoto_Sensei_yang baik hati, tidak sombong dan rajin menabung. *PLAAK*

Warning:

Alternate Universe, very out of character, a little typo and plotless. Full of lebayness and gajeness~

.

Teardrop Waltz = O.S.T Spring Waltz

_  
Italic: Poetry_

Have a nice read! ^__~

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Langkah pertama…_

_Saat mereka bertemu pandang untuk yang pertama kalinya… _

_Seakan ada listrik yang menyengat hati. _

_Membawa pada debaran yang menyenangkan. _

_Saat mereka saling menggenggam jemari tangan hanya sekedar berkenalan. _

_Ada setitik harapan tercetus. _

_Meminta hati mereka bertemu di jalan kenangan masa depan._

#~**~#

Kenapa hanya dengan "Do you wanna dance with me, Hinata?", harapan-harapan pemuda di bawah sana pupus?

Tentu saja, jawabannya ada di tangan Neji dan Hanabi. Dan semua juga dikarenakan jawaban Hinata sendiri.

Pemuda-pemuda itu sangatlah mengerti, seorang polos seperti Hinata itu mau-mau saja kalau diajak mereka berdansa—karena ia begitu sopan dan tidak tega menolak ajakan mereka. Tapi, lain perkara kalau ada seleksi. Dan yang membuat semuanya semakin buruk, penyeleksinya adalah Neji dan Hanabi.

Kami keren. Oke. Kece. Mentereng. Ganteng. Apa coba yang kurang? Memperlakukan Hinata sebagai Ratu bak Cleopatra, tidak salah juga kan?

Ah, andai mereka mengerti label yang tertera dan tertulis tanpa tinta di kening mereka. Mata Hanabi dan Neji bisa membacanya.

Pervert.

Repot sekali kalau punya adik sangat cantik, keluh Neji dalam hati. Susah untuk menjaganya agar tidak disentuh atau dicuri.

Hinata bersorak lega dalam hati, untuuuunngg saja Neji dan Hanabi memperbolehkan orang ini mengajaknya…

"Yes, I do."

Kali ini benar-benar musnah angan para pemuda yang ingin mengajak Hinata menjadi pasangan. Hinata sudah menerima orang lain.

Tapi dalam sekejap, mereka melupakan Hinata. Mereka mencari gadis-gadis lain yang mudah dan tanpa bodyguard, bisa diajak berdansa, minum-minum, tertawa saling memamerkan kekayaan yang hanya titipan Tuhan.

Hanabi nyaris saja berteriak senang kalau tidak didekap Neji. Pasalnya, ia senang sekali… Kakak cantiknya mendapatkan pasangan yang-uhhmm-kalau boleh dibilang, sangat serasi.

Kata orang, kalau baju sepasang manusia itu senada tanpa terikat janji, tandanya jodoh.

Tangan kanan Hinata terangkat, mendarat di telapak tangan yang terulur padanya, warna tan itu bersanding manis dengan putih kulitnya. Menggenggam erat, memberikan rasa hangat yang menggelitik.

Hinata masih menunduk, mendadak rasa panas merayap dengan cepat di wajahnya. Memberikan kesempatan pada pemuda di hadapannya untuk menoleh ke belakang.

"HUUUUUUU~~!!!"

Terdengar teriakan dan sorakan kesal tapi menggoda dari teman-temannya. Sementara yang disoraki menatap seluruh hadirin dengan cengiran-pertama kalinya semenjak datang ke pesta-bangganya, lalu tangan kirinya teracung ke belakang membentuk huruf V. Dalam ia hati tertawa kencang-kencang, puas melepas kepenatannya.

Pose victory.

Oh yeah. Orang itu terkekeh senang. Tapi mendadak tersentak kaget, karena gadis yang tadi masih duduk, kini sudah berdiri di hadapannya. Tinggi putrinya tidak melebihi dirinya. Kira-kira, perbedaannya hanya satu jengkal jari orang dewasa.

Dengan segala tatakrama yang telah dipelajari, ia membungkuk sopan pada "Putri"-nya di hari itu. Sementara sang Putri mengibaskan roknya pelan. Kembali seisi gedung riuh dengan sorak-sorai menggoda dari kawula-kawula muda yang senang kehebohan.

Hiashi yang membelalak matanya melihat itu semua, segera merebut mike dari MC di sebelahnya yang asyik menyantap pudding coklat.

"Hadirin sekalian, mari kita sambut Pangeran dan Putri kita! Huuuuuu~" orang tua bisa heboh juga ternyata.

Dengan cepat, keheningan menyergap segala keramaian yang tadi sempat menguasai rumah mewah nan megah Hyuuga.

Sepertinya Hiashi kehilangan image yang dihormati di depan segenap orang-orang penting yang menghadiri acara ini.

Biar saja, toh Hiashi juga ingin sesekali tidak bersikap terlalu kaku dan formal.

Mata ungu keperakkan Suami-Istri Hyuuga menangkap semburat merah seperti indahnya senja yang menutup hari, menyapu wajah anak sulung mereka.

Neji dan Hanabi yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada di panggung musik, kini ikut memegang mike yang berbeda, senyum licik terukir di wajah mereka.

"Di mohon untuk semuanya, tolong kosongkan karpet merah, dan di depan panggung musik. Terima lagi…"

Dan kini giliran Hanabi mengulangi pesan tadi.

Semua bergeser mengosongkan karpet merah, dan sebagian ruang di depan panggung musik. Kecuali untuk pasangan muda-mudi yang memang ingin berdansa juga. Yah, dengan harapan tertentu.

Kita telah menemukan pangeran dan putri di hari ini. Di rumah keluarga Hyuuga yang besarnya serupa museum-menurut sang putri sendiri. Rumah yang justru ramai karena para pegawai-pegawainya yang terlampau banyak.

Pangeran dan Putri-kata Hiashi, berjalan menuruni tahta sang putri, melangkah beralaskan karpet merah yang ditaburi aneka macam bunga oleh teman-teman Hanabi-itupun suruhan Hanabi.

Seperti pada dongeng-dongeng, kali inipun, putri mau tak mau, memang cantik dan anggun… Sementara pangerannya tampan dan gagah.

Sempurna.

#~**~#

_Langkah kedua…_

_Senyum yang terkembang, karena sebuah persamaan. _

_Mempunyai arti karena melihat putihnya hati._

_Dingin nan lembut bagai kapas yang bertaburan dari langit, menjadi saksi bisu. _

_Merekahnya setitik cinta yang menghangatkan hati. _

#~**~#

Bagaimana dengan mereka-mereka di pinggir panggung?

"Waw. Dodolipet berhasil," gumam Sasuke.

"Sasuke, bukannya bagus? Kau ingin menyatukan mereka kan?" sahut seorang gadis cantik di sebelahnya.

Gadis itu dalam bahaya. Mengapa juga Sasuke menggandengnya? Kan, deathglare jadi tertuju padanya…

Sasuke mengangguk, "Niat awalku, hanya menjahili saja… Tapi tak apa. Bagaimana kalau kita ikut dansa di sana?"

Gadis cantik itu menyipitkan matanya yang beriris biru, meneliti penampilan Sasuke dari ujung sepatu ke ujung rambut.

Sepatu mengilat, tuxedo oke, rambut… Ya tahu kan, style Sasuke?. Tetap Sasuke yang keren dan dipuja para gadis.

"Hei, kenapa melihatku seperti itu? Ada yang salah?" tanya Sasuke heran.

Gadis itu kembali menggeleng, "Sasuke yakin ingin aku dansa dengan Sasuke? Kurasa agak terlalu berbahaya. Hehehe~ Sasuke tahu sendirilah," gadis itu masih sempat-sempatnya menampilkan cengiran polosnya.

Benar saja, tiga orang gadis mendekatinya.

Sasuke terlampau hafal dengan mereka.

Sudah begitu, gadis di sebelahnya melepaskan gandengannya, dan menunduk takut. Yah… Wajar sih, dibandingkan Charlie Angels versi Itachi di hadapannya, ia kalah seksi. Kalah cantik? Tidak. Imut apalagi. Manis apalagi. Hanya kalah seksi.

Lebih spesifik, kita lihat dari rambut-rambut indah mereka.

"Sasuke, dansa denganku yuk?" ajak seorang gadis berambut merah.

Seorang gadis lagi dengan kostum menantang menggeser si gadis berambut pirang pucat, "Sasukeee~ dansa denganku saja!"

Terjadi pergeseran lagi, antara yang kuning pucat dengan gadis berambut pink.

"Sasuke…" Mata gadis itu berkaca-kaca.

Sasuke hanya mengernyitkan keningnya, apa salahnya hingga membuat gadis itu bersedih? Mau mengajak dansa atau menakut-nakutinya?!

Sasuke menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, "banyak yang bisa diajak dansa selain aku. Ada Kak Itachi, Sai atau Suigetsu… Terserah kalian, tapi aku sudah punya pasangan dansa."

Dan Sasuke merangkul mesra gadis di sebelahnya. Tanpa kata, ia pergi ke depan panggung musik. Itu artinya, Sasuke sendiri sudah menemukan putrinya.

"Siapa sih gadis itu?" gerutu gadis berambut merah.

"…Kukira selera Sasuke bisa jauh lebih baik daripada itu…" Gerutu gadis yang berambut pirang pucat.

Tangisnya pecah. Pikirnya, mengapa Sasuke tak memilihnya? Padahal ia sudah melepaskan Naruto… Naruto yang kini menjadi pusat perhatian semua orang, Naruto yang tersenyum lembut dengan seorang gadis yang digenggam tangannya.

"Sakura? M-mengapa kau menangis?" kedua gadis sahabatnya menghampirinya.

"…Ukkhh… T-tidak a-apa-apa, h-hanya ingin me-menangisi kh-kebodohanku!"

Tangis penyesalan yang perih, andai tidak ada sahabat di sampingnya, tentu ia akan terpuruk ke dalam lubang penyesalan terdalam yang pernah ada.

"Kau menangis seperti ini, pasti gara-gara adikku."

Dengan wajah yang basah karena air mata, ia mendongak. Menemukan sebuah sapu tangan terulur padanya. Dari seseorang tampan dengan tuxedo hitam. Mirip Sasuke, hanya lebih tenang… Dan, kedewasaan tergaris di wajah tampannya.

Tangannya terangkat mengambil sapu tangan, lalu diusapkan perlahan, menghapus jejak-jejak air mata di wajahnya yang memesona. "T-terima kasih, I-Itachi…"

"Kau sendiri saja, Sakura?"

Sakura baru tersadar, ditolehkannya kepala kanan dan kiri, Ino dan Karin lenyap. Alasan kepergian mereka berdua, tentu saja ada hubungannya dengan keberadaannya kini, dengan Itachi di sampingnya.

"I-iya. Karin dan Ino, pasti sudah mendapatkan pasangan dansa."

Itachi tersenyum kecil, "Kalau aku mengajakmu dansa, apa kau akan menerimanya?"

Sakura tertawa lembut, "Tentu saja!"

Gugurnya daun-daun kuning kering, akan cepat terlupakan dengan tumbuhnya sehelai daun hijau.

#~**~#

_Langkah ketiga…_

_Saat seseorang terpuruk dan meratapi kemalangan dengan rasa malu membuncah di hati._

_Ia datang mengulurkan tangan. _

_Mengajak pada tindakan sederhana yang membuat senyum terkembang. _

_Dan hati berbisik lirih, memanjatkan syukur._

#~**~#

Neji dan Hanabi melihat saudara cantik mereka kini saling menggenggam tangan dengan sahabat mereka. Sungguh sangat menyenangkan untuk dilihat, betapa serasinya mereka. Cantik, tampan. Bahkan… Baju mereka begitu selaras—padahal tidak direncanakan—putih.

Pangeran dan putri di hari ini, sudah sampai di depan panggung suara yang dihias dengan sangat indah. Didominasi warna putih, dengan wangi mawar putih dan melati berbaur menjadi satu. Beralaskan lantai marmer dingin yang kentara dengan warna hitam.

Kabuto membenarkan letak kacamatanya dengan senyuman senang, akhirnya… Tuan Putrinya yang dulu ia jaga dengan sangat hati-hati, bagai sekuncup bunga, kini telah menjadi sekuntum bunga yang mekar dengan indahnya.

"Tuan Muda Namikaze, Nona Hinata, ingin berdansa apa?" tanya Kabuto hormat.

Terdengar gemuruh dari seluruh penjuru ruangan bagai ballroom hotel tersebut.

"…Futterwacken!"

"Tango!"

"Breakdance!"

Dan macam-macam lainnya. Tentunya, untuk kalangan manula, sungguh sangat memalukan generasi mereka sekarang ini. Tidak bisakah sekali saja bersenang-senang bernuansa sunyi yang indah dengan ketenangan?

"Mohon ketenangannya," kata Kabuto tegas. Dalam sekejap, aula menjadi sunyi senyap.

Naruto dan Hinata bertemu tatap dalam kesengajaan. Tanpa sebuah persetujuan, mereka berkata, seakan pikiran mereka menjadi satu.

"Waltz."

"Pilihan yang bagus," respon Kabuto cepat. Lalu ia menjentikkan jarinya. Tak lama, dentingan piano lembut mengalun merdu, menyapu keramaian menjadi hening yang menghanyutkan.

Lampu sorot menghujam mereka—Naruto dan Hinata. Mereka bagai sepasang angsa yang siap menarikan tarian riak air, seindah buih yang memecah di antara gelombang ombak yang memuncak.

Tangan yang saling bertaut, membawa jemari lentik kiri Hinata singgah di bahu kanan Naruto. Sementara lengan kanan Naruto, tersimpan di pinggang ramping Hinata. Mereka meminimalisir jarak yang menyela di antara mereka. Sementara tangan kiri Naruto menggenggam erat tapi lembut tangan kanan Hinata yang halus.

Kontras, tapi serasi.

Naruto melangkah maju, Hinata mundur selangkah. Keduanya menari segemulai alunan denting piano yang tak henti menghanyutkan suasana. Berputar membentuk lingkaran seperti teratai di permukaan air.

Musik dan tarian dansa yang lekat, semuanya menyuarakan keindahan yang tak bisa diartikan dengan kata.

Tanpa melepaskan jemari tangan yang bertautan, mereka saling meregangkan jarak. Saat melodi menjajaki nada-nada tinggi, namun Naruto memberikan kesempatan untuk Hinata mengangkat satu kakinya bagai ballerina, lalu berputar anggun tanpa melepaskan jemari yang bertaut. Rok putihnya mengembang berputar indah. Seolah di setiap remple jahitan, tertabur gemerlap kilaunya bintang. Memancarkan sinar yang membuat semua berdecak kagum.

Tiga kali putaran menakjubkan.

Bahkan, semua pasangan yang awalnya ikut berdansa, satu per satu, mereka berhenti berputar dan bergerak. Ikut terpesona dengan sepasang insan yang erat seperti puzzle.

Dengan mulus, Naruto menahan Hinata yang badannya begitu lentur, lengan kirinya menopang tubuh Hinata. Kaki bak sutra Hinata yang ditopang high heels bersilang anggun, sementara tangan Hinata melingkar di leher Naruto yang tertutupi jas berwarna abu-abu. Rambut indigo halusnya seolah melambai tertiup angin.

Saat itulah tatapan mereka bertemu.

Yang pertama, semenjak mereka mulai bergerak terbawa dalam iringan tuts-tuts piano yang menyuarakan kemerduan.

Saat Hinata kembali ke posisi berdiri sempurna setelah satu kali putaran layaknya ballerina, langit yang mencurahkan biru di iris Naruto, bertemu dengan kilaunya ungu keperakkan mata Hinata. Hanya dengan temu pandangpun, mereka sudah mengerti, mereka sama-sama mengharapkan satu percakapan yang berarti.

Sekali lagi, mereka kembali menari seperti awal. Langkah demi langkah yang terlewati, seakan diabadikan dengan lampu sorot tunggal berwarna putih.

Di kursinya sendiri, suami-istri Hyuuga nampak bangga melihat putri mereka sudah menjadi seorang wanita yang benar-benar diharapkan. Walaupun masih agak pemalu dan agak canggung, tapi, asal ada seseorang yang menemaninya—seperti dia yang sedang berdansa dengan putri mereka, dan layak serta berkenan, pasti lambat laun, sifat anak mereka bisa berubah…

Neji dan Hanabi pun, bersama kawan-kawan mereka, hanya dapat terpukau menatap ke tengah tempat dansa. Mungkin, yang sekarang sedang berdansa, bukanlah sebuah dansa terbaik yang pernah mereka lihat...

Tetapi, seperi ada magnet yang menarik mata mereka, agar tak henti memandang betapa manisnya tarian yang sedang berlangsung.

Minato dan Kushina, dari sekian banyak orang, mungkin hanya merekalah yang menampilkan raut keterkejutan. Bagaimana mereka tidak kagum, pada anak mereka, yang kelihatan begitu dewasa di tengah tempat dansa di sana?

Sudah begitu, gadis yang diajak berdansa, tidak perlu diragukan lagi kualitasnya. Dari segi fisik, segi keluarga, hanya tinggal menunggu waktu untuk membuktikan, putih hati sang gadis yang dipilih anak mereka.

Hinata kembali melakukan tiga putaran anggun, tanpa melepaskan sebelah tangannya yang bertaut dengan Naruto.

Ketika lagu mulai memasuki over tune(*), putaran itu selesai, membawa jemari kiri Hinata singgah kembali di bahu tegap Naruto, dan tangan kanan Naruto tersimpan lagi di pinggang Hinata.

Saatnya, memulai langkah penutupan. Di mana untuk mereka yang menari dan merasakannya, hanya ada mereka berdua. Di tengah lampu, di sela alunan denting piano, dan di antara mereka berdua sendiri.

#~**~#

_Tatapan yang bertemu dalam kesengajaan. _

_Di bawah putihnya lampu sorot. _

_Di sela melodi yang dimainkan hingga mengalun merdu._

_Di antara mereka berdua. _

_Menyuarakan satu keindahan lewat tarian._

_Tinggal menunggu sebuah pengakuan yang berujung pada pelukan _

_Agar makna cinta menjadikan mereka satu. _

#~**~#

Hinata mengalungkan kedua lengannya dengan lembut di leher Naruto yang terbalut kerah kemeja putih, sementara kepalanya bersandar di bahu tegap Naruto. Hidungnya menemukan aroma maskulin Naruto, wangi yang menenangkan… Membawa Hinata melambung di rasa kenyamanan yang aman. Indahnya ungu keperakkan bersembunyi di balik kelopak mata. Meresapi perasaan layaknya di nirwana.

Lengan kanan Naruto, melingkari nyaris seluruh pinggang Hinata hingga ke bawah punggung, mengangkatnya ke dalam pelukan. Sementara Hinata membiarkan kedua kakinya terangkat ke depan dan belakang, merapat di sepanjang perut Naruto yang tertutupi jas. Naruto merentangkan lengan kirinya, lurus. Dan membawa mereka berdua berputar pelan dan lembut, dengan gerakan halus, sementara iringan musik mendekati akhir lagu.

Naruto yang merasakan Hinata bersandar padanya, tersenyum lembut, bibirnya tepat di telinga sang gadis.

"Hei, Hinata."

"Hm?"

"Kau Heiress Hyuuga, kan?"

"Begitulah…"

"Kau tahu kalau kita akan bekerja sama di proyek pemasaran produk dari Rasengan Corporation di Amerika?"

"Tahu. Aku kagum… Mengapa hanya dengan produk ramen instant, bisa menjadi perusahaan sebesar Rasengan Corporation."

"Hehehe! Tentu saja itu karena jasaku! Oh ya…Bagaimana kalau kita tidak bisa bekerjasama di Jepang?"

"K-kenapa?"

"…Aku masih harus melanjutkan studiku, di Sdyney."

"Orang tuamu tahu hal itu?"

"Tidak… Kau yang pertama kuberitahu."

"Kapan kau akan pergi, Naruto?"

"Besok pagi."

"Oh… Hihihi…"

"Kenapa kau tertawa, Hinata?"

"…Tidak, aku hanya berharap besok ada badai salju."

"Sebuah harapan yang bagus, semoga benar-benar terjadi, dan bandara ditutup!"

"Tapi kurasa, lebih baik Kau melanjutkan studimu dulu, Naruto."

"Terima kasih untuk pengertianmu, Hinata."

"Tidak masalah untukku… Naruto."

Berakhirnya percakapan mereka, Naruto menurunkan Hinata pelan-pelan. Hinata menurunkan kakinya perlahan hingga sampai pada posisi berdiri sempurna. Dan lalu mengangkat sebelah kakinya lagi, dan berputar satu kali. Tangan mereka tak putus bertaut, sama seperti bertemunya pandangan mata yang tak putus.

Lantunan tuts-tuts piano memelan, seiring dengan mereka meregangkan jarak, Hinata mengangkat sedikit ujung roknya, kakinya kembali bersilang anggun, sementara Naruto membungkukkan badannya. Tangan mereka masih saling menggenggam.

Tak menunggu dentingan piano lenyap, gemuruh tepuk tangan bergaung di sekeliling mereka. Dengan siulan menggoda dan teriakan kagum. Serta tatapan-tatapan yang ikut berbahagia.

Setidaknya, tidak untuk Naruto dan Hinata. Karena kalau boleh berharap, mereka ingin lagu tidak terputus, alunan itu tetap mengiringi mereka dalam satu dansa.

Karena salju pun, enggan dengar perpisahan.

Naruto tersenyum lagi, dibalas dengan Hinata yang menundukkan kepalanya, menyembunyikan rona merah yang menyapu wajah jelitanya.

"Maukah Kau menungguku, Hinata?"

Hinata mengangkat kepalanya, hanya untuk mendapatkan mata biru yang dikaguminya, menghujamkan tatapan lembut padanya.

Hinata tak mampu bersuara, dengan kaku ia mengangguk.

Naruto tersenyum lebar, ia menarik Hinata ke dalam pelukannya. Tidak peduli dengan jeritan histeris setiap orang di sekitarnya. Sementara Hinata, perlahan melingkarkan kedua lengannya di leher Naruto.

Mata keduanya terpejam. Hanya untuk merasakan hati mereka sama-sama menghangat, dan menjalin rajutan dari benang merah.

Hinata dapat merasakan air matanya jatuh, satu persatu, perlahan namun menganak sungai.

Tangan kanan Naruto terangkat, lalu mengelus helaian rambut indigo Hinata yang halus. Lalu turun ke wajahnya, dan dengan ibu jari, Naruto menghapus setiap tetes air mata yang turun. Di seberang sana, Naruto mendapati Neji dan Hanabi memelototinya.

Tak lama, mereka saling melepaskan pelukan. Naruto mengecup kening Hinata, lembut dan penuh kasih—tidak peduli Hiashi sudah mengacungkan senapan padanya di kejauhan. "Jaga diri baik-baik, Hinata…"

"Kau juga, Naruto…"

Setelah itu, Naruto membalikkan badannya, dan melangkah meninggalkan Hinata yang mengusap air matanya sendiri, tanpa menoleh lagi. Karena kalau menoleh, takut ia tidak bisa pergi. Tidak kuat untuk pergi.

Lampu sorot mati, digantikan gemerlap lampu mewah yang membawa suasana glamour kembali ke pesta di rumah tersebut.

Hinata menggumam, lebih kepada diri sendiri. "…Shall we dance forever?"

Dan sang Putri pun berlalu ke arah yang berlawanan.

Mereka sama-sama yakin, di hari yang lain, namun seindah hari ini. Pasti, mereka akan dipertemukan, walaupun tidak dalam keadaan yang menyenangkan.

Bukankah suatu pertemuan yang dikehendaki hati, dapat menimbulkan kebahagiaan?

Sama seperti salju. Hari ini berakhir indah dan lembut, namun dingin… Mereka hanya mampu menyimpan kenangan di dalam sekeping salju agar membeku, agar kenangan tersebut dapat absolute.

Rasa rindu memang kerap kali menyiksa dengan sangat kejam. Hari akan terus bergulir, sama seperti waktu yang tak pernah berhenti berdetik.

Yang membedakan hanya hati. Semua akan tetap berjalan seperti biasa.

…Tapi tidak dengan hati yang sudah terikat.

.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Silahkan gaplok Light habis-habisan. *pasrah*

(*) Over tune atau overtune? Mohon ingatkan Light, takut salaaah~

HUWAAAAAAAA~~~ MAKIN GAJELAH FICT INI! Hiks. Kenapa konfliknya murahan yah? Ahaha~*ketawa garing, bilang aja ide mentok*Light keinget pernah PM-an ama Rhyme, rasanya agak aneh kalau NaruHina merasakan cinta secara instant! Makaaaa~ Light buat kayak gini dulu. Ehehehe~*gaploked*

Makasih untuk semua yang udah review, dan baca. Walaupun pendek, sangat berarti buat Light. Ehehehe~maafkan keabalan sangat chapter ini. *bungkuk 90 derajat*

IKLAN:

The NaruHina's Fluffy Day

Status: coming soon!

Untuk yang mau tahu HFNH, silahkan gabung di grup FB NaruHina FanFanatic untuk tahu aturan main HFNH, baik Reviewer maupun Author atau pengumpul karya lainnya.

Untuk yang ingin ikut, tapi tidak tergabung di FB, silahkan tanyakan lewat review ataupun PrivateMessage, bisa di fict Light, atau kawan-kawan NHFF lainnya! Nanti, sebelum hari H, Light akan kirim PM pada kawan-kawan, mengenai aturan main Reviewer atau Author NHFF.

P.S: Rhyme, makasih udah ngingetin Light! *peyuk-peyuk*

P.P.S: Kawan-kawan NHFF, silahkan ingatkan lewat fict pulaaaa~~!

Terima kasih waktunya untuk menyempatkan membaca! Kritik dan sarannya ditunggu selalu!

Sweet smile,

Light-Sapphire-Chan


	5. Chapter 5

Ohayou! Konichiwa! Konbawa!

.

Ada yang masih inget fict ini?

Makasih untuk semua yang udah baca, kasih review, nge-alert ataupun nge-fave, ngasih dukungan, ngingetin update ataupun ngancem update, kasih flame pokoknya semuanya! *terharu*

Dan yang tanya soal STB (Setangkai Bunga Matahari) dan TB (Tentang Bintang), insyaAllah kedua fict tersebut bakal update dalam waktu dekat. Juga fict multichapter NH terbaru dari Light, AU! *promosi*

Dozo, Minna-sama!

Disclaimer:

Masashi Kishimoto-Sensei, pemilik sah Naruto… Yang rajin menabung. xD

Warning:

Alternate Universe, very out of character, a little typo and plotless. Full of lebayness and gajeness~

.

.

Teardrop Waltz = O.S.T Spring Waltz

_Italic: bicara dalam hati. _

_**Italic+bold: poetry—nggak yakin juga sebenernya.**_

_._

Have a nice read! ^_~

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

.

_**Pergi tanpa pertemuan terakhir. **_

_**Tanpa kata-kata perpisahan. **_

_**Tanpa kepastian perasaan. **_

_**Hanya meninggalkan sepenggal memori.**_

_**Pada satu waktu, satu hari di satu musim… **_

_**Mereka mempelajari satu hal berarti. **_

_**Tidak butuh waktu lebih dari satu jam,**_

_**Untuk merasakan indahnya cinta. **_

#~**~#

Enam tahun, kemudian.

_Hyuuga corporation, Tokyo, Jepang._

_20 Desember XXXX_

.

"Hai, Hinata…"

Terdengar suara sapaan yang ditunggunya semenjak ia menekan tombol gagang hijau pada keypad handpone-nya.

"Selamat siang, Naruto… Sudah makan siang belum?"

Di seberang telpon, seseorang yang disapa Naruto, tersenyum lebar mendengar suara halus nan lembut yang menjawabnya. Apalagi menyempatkan diri menanyakan keadaannya.

"Sudah. Hinata sudah makan siang?" Naruto balik bertanya.

"Sudah…" Jawab Hinata gugup.

Keheningan menjadi jeda di antara mereka.

"Uhhmm… Tadi pagi saat sarapan, aku dengar dari Kak Neji, kalau Naruto sudah menyelesaikan study? Selamat atas kelulusanmu, Naruto… Andai Naruto memberitahuku kalau Naruto sudah lulus, aku kan bisa pergi ke Australia…" Kata Hinata berusaha tenang.

Selalu seperti ini. Padahal mereka sama sekali tidak pernah bertemu langsung selama enam tahun. Tapi Hinata selalu dapat merasakan detak jantungnya yang berdegup kencang saat berbicara dengan Naruto. Entah lewat telepon, video kiriman Naruto yang berada di Australia, lewat HP dengan fasilitas 3G… Sudah enam tahun, hubungan mereka pun hanya sebatas ini. Rekan kerja. Antara dua perusahaan yang bekerjasama.

Sudah begitu, mereka tidak pernah bertemu langsung.

Terdengar kekehan senang dari Naruto. "Tidak usah repot-repot, Hinata. Harusnya aku yang mengucapkan selamat untukmu, seminggu yang lalu Kau lulus kedokteran dengan nilai sempurna—terima kasih pada Hanabi karena sudah memberitahuku—dan maaf yah, Hinata, aku tidak datang di acara kelulusanmu…" Nada suara Naruto berubah menjadi penyesalan.

Hinata tersenyum lega. "Terima kasih. Anggap saja kita impas…"

"Ah, iya. Kau benar… Oh, sekarang tanggal berapa, Hinata?"

"Tanggal dua puluh Desember. Ah, hampir saja lupa. Nanti saat tahun baru, ada launching new product Hyuuga-Namikaze lagi…" Hinata mengambil sebuah dokumen yang berada di atas meja kerjanya. "Rasa Ramen terbaru—tentu saja."

"Hinata…"

"Ya?"

"Ah—tidak. Apakah Kau merasa aneh , kalau kita bekerjasama tapi tidak pernah bertemu langsung?"

Hinata merasa jantungnya melompat setelah mendengar perkataan Naruto. Beberapa jenak, Hinata terbawa arus angannya. Inginnya, kalau bisa, mereka bekerjasama, tapi benar-benar bersama.

Bukan sekedar berbicara tentang pekerjaan sebagai pewaris, tentang harga saham, tentang launching new product, tentang karyawan, atasan, bawahan… Apapunlah itu, yang harus diisi dengan segala urusan dunia yang mengharuskan mereka untuk bermewah ria.

"Halooo~ Hinata!"

Karena hanya itulah kesempatannya untuk berdekatan dengan Naruto.

"Apakah ada orang di seberang sanaaa?"

Hinata menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat. _'Aduuuhh… Aku ini memikirkan apaan sih!'_

"Hinata… Apa Kau lagi melamunkan seseorang yang sangat penting untukmu? Kekasihmukah?" tanya Naruto dengan suara menggoda.

Hinata tersentak dengan pertanyaan Naruto. "T-tidaak! Aku… Ti-tidak—pokoknya tidak apa-aa-apa!"

'_Eh, tunggu. Kalau nada suara Naruto-kun seperti tadi, apakah… Naruto sudah punya…?'_

Setelah perkataan Hinata, keduanya membiarkan kesunyian merenggut banyak kata yang ingin mereka katakan. Keduanya hanya membisu.

Ketika Kau bertanya pada takdir, ada apa dengan mereka? Jawabannya mudah saja… Mereka mengalami hal yang sama.

Dimulai dari waktu sarapan, di pagi hari ini…

.

#~**~#

.

Hinata menatap keluar jendela, dari balik kaca dalam kamarnya yang sangat besar itu, matanya menemukan salju. Lagi-lagi salju. Semuanya ditutupi warna putih, bergumpal dan menumpuk. Menyelimuti alam yang dipandangi Hinata lekat-lekat. Jatuh dihembuskan angin dingin yang membekukan sekitar.

Terdengar suara ketukan pintu tiga kali, Hinata menghela napas. "Masuk!"

Enam orang maid dan Shion memasuki kamar tidurnya, mereka menghampiri Hinata, dan membungkukkan badan dengan senyum formal di pagi hari. "Selamat pagi, Nona Hinata!"

Hinata mengangguk kecil. "Pagi, semuanya…"

"Nona Hinata sudah ditunggu yang lainnya, di ruang makan untuk sarapan bersama…" Kata Shion sambil membuka buku agenda Hinata.

"Terima kasih, Shion," Hinata pun beranjak pergi dari kamarnya menuju ruang makan.

Sudah enam tahun ia tinggal di rumahnya, berjalan menuju ruang makan dengan koridor yang membentang panjang pun merupakan 'santapan'-nya sehari-hari. Tapi tetap saja Hinata merasa lelah. Kasihan para maid yang membersihkan koridor ini, banyak hiasan dan lampu kecil, serta ornament kecil lainnya yang sulit dibersihkan. Buang-buang tenaga saja.

Dua orang penjaga pintu yang melihat Hinata datang, segera membuka pintu Dinning Room itu lebar-lebar, membawa Hinata masuk ke dalamnya, hingga pintu menutup kembali. Semua sudah menunggunya. Hinata bergegas menduduki kursinya di meja makan.

"Selamat pagi, semuanya," sapa Hinata formal. Dan sudah terbiasa jika sapaannya hanya dibalas anggukan kecil oleh tiap anggota keluarganya.

Keformalitasan merupakan hal wajar yang dilakukan terus menerus di setiap keluarga Hyuuga. Tak ada percakapan hangat a la keluarga, yang seharusnya mewarnai sarapan bersama keluarga Hyuuga yang satu ini. Hanya suara denting sendok, garpu atau pisau yang menggema di ruang makan tersebut.

Tak lama ketika jam tua berwarna coklat bertendang kencang, menunjukan jam tujuh pagi tepat, keluarga ini menyelesaikan acara sarapan mereka dengan berdiam diri, menunggu pertanyaan atau peringatan atau pengumuman dari kepala keluarga mereka.

"Hanabi, bagaimana study-mu?" tanya Hiashi dengan wajah datar.

"Nothing special as usual," jawab Hanabi pendek.

"Bagaimana perkembangan cabang perusahaan di Afrika Selatan, Neji?" Hiashi beralih pada Neji.

"Berkembang pesat, masalah kecil bisa kuatasi," jawab Neji sopan.

Hinata yang menunduk memutar kedua bola matanya, mudah-mudahan ia tidak dapat giliran…

Hiashi berdeham sekilas. "Hinata, bagaimana pekerjaanmu dengan Namikaze?"

'_Oh my Godness..'_ Hinata mengangkat kepalanya, "Baik. Saat ini kami sedang menyiapkan launching new product saat tahun baru…"

Hiashi tampak mengangguk-angguk. "Hmm… Hinata, apakah Kurenai sudah mengajarimu tentang salah satu hukum formal Hyuuga yang turun temurun sejak zaman Edo, khusus untuk setiap gadis berumur 20 hingga 25 tahun?"

Terdengar gumaman terkejut dari Ibunya dan Neji, sementara Hanabi tidak dapat menahan diri untuk bertanya. "Hukum apa itu, Ayah?"

"Umur 20 hingga baru menginjak 23 tahun, sudah harus bertunangan. Setelah bertunangan, harus menikah… Maksimal di umur 25 tahun," jawab sang Ayah yang lalu menyesap teh hijau hangatnya.

Hinata tahu itu, Kurenai memberitahunya, mengajarinya. Tapi, Hinata mencoba membujuk ayahnya. "Oh, c'mon, Ayah! Ini bukan lagi zaman Edo… Kita tinggal di zaman modern—"

"Hinata," potong Hiashi, mencoba tidak memarahi Hinata. "Selama tiga tahun ini, Ayah menunggumu untuk membawa seorang pemuda ke hadapanku. Untuk Ayah dan Neji tes. Tapi Kau tidak pernah melakukannya. Benarkah Kau menunggu Ayah atau Neji jodohkan? Bagus kalau Kau ingin seperti itu… Ayah bisa mencarinya dalam waktu satu minggu," tutur Hiashi panjang lebar.

"Sa-satu minggu?" tanya Hinata takut.

"Tak lupakan, Hinata? Satu minggu lagi Kau berulangtahun. Dan umurmu… 23 tahun," jawab Neji enggan.

Hanabi bergumam sendiri. "Aku tidak mau dijodohkan… Tidak mau!"

"Harusnya Kau sudah bertunangan di umurmu yang ke-23," ucap Hiashi lagi.

Hinata menoleh pada ibunya yang sedari tadi berdiam diri, merasakan putri sulungnya menatapnya ia menoleh, namun… Dengan tatapan sedih dan kecewa, ia menggeleng. Tak bisa berbuat apa-apa untuk membantu putrinya.

Ia hanya bisa berdoa, semoga Hinata seberuntung dirinya.

Tatapan sedih dan kecewa itu kini milik Hinata. Mengapa mesti hukum yang membelenggu kebahagiaannya? Tidakkah kehidupannya sekarang persis seperti sinetron di TV, yang tidak pernah ingin Hinata tonton?

Merasakan kebimbangan putri sulungnya, Hiashi menatapnya curiga. "Apa Kau sedang menunggu seseorang, Hinata? Pacarmu?"

Hinata tersentak kaget atas pertanyaan yang ditujukan ayahnya padanya. Dengan ragu dan cepat, Hinata menggeleng singkat. "A-aku… Tidak punya pacar, yang ha-harus kutunggu."

Jawaban Hinata benar, kan? Ia tidak menunggu pacar. Ia menunggu seseorang yang dicintainya. Yang Hinata tidak tahu apa orang itu mencintainya pula atau tidak.

"Ya sudah," Hiashi membersihkan tangannya dengan serbet putih yang tersedia. "Kuberi Kau waktu satu minggu, Hinata. Sampai waktu ulang tahunmu… Kalau tidak, Kau harus kujodohkan dengan orang pilihanku dan Neji, mengerti?" Hiashi bangkit dari duduknya, berjalan menuju keluar ruang makan, diiringi sang istri dan Neji di sampingnya.

Hanabi memeluk kakaknya, mengelus-elus bahunya mencoba membantu meringankan rasa sedih kakak yang disayanginya. "Oh, Kak Hinata… Kudoakan Pangeranmu akan datang tepat pada waktunya!"

"…Ya, aku mengerti, Ayah," bisik Hinata lirih. Digenggamnya tangan sang adik. "Thanks, Hanabi."

"You're welcome."

.

#~**~#

.

"Naruto! Harus kubilang berapa kali sampai Kau menurutiku? Jangan makan ramennya cepat-cepat! Kalau tersedak itu, bisa menyebabkan kematian! Hei, Naruto! Dengar tidak?" seorang ibu mengomeli putranya dengan tampang gemas.

Ya, ibu itu yakin, jika putranya mendengar kabar yang akan ia sampaikan, dapat dipastikan ia tidak akan lagi memakan ramen secepat saat ini.

"Hm… Salahkan Ibu dong! Kenapa Ibu membuat ramen seenak ini coba?" tantang Naruto.

"Sudah, sudah… Kushina, tenanglah. Nah, Naruto… Ada yang ingin Ibumu sampaikan padamu, nak," kata Minato tenang.

Naruto mengangkat kepalanya, atmosfir serius perlahan mengisi ruang makan, ruang makan di sebuah rumah bergaya modern minimalis di Sydney. Membuat Naruto dihinggapi firasat buruk.

"Ada apa, Ibu? Ayah?"

Naruto mulai mengurangi intesitas kecepatannya memakan ramen, membuat Kushina melayangkan senyum kemenangan.

"Study-mu kan sudah selesai, bagaimana jika besok kita benar-benar pindah?" tanya Kushina memulai pembicaraan.

"Pindah kemana?" tanya balik Naruto.

"Kembali ke Jepang," jawab Minato. Naruto menghela napas lega, tak lama raut kesenangan menghiasi wajahnya.

"Kenapa Kau tersenyum-senyum seperti itu, Naruto?" tanya Minato tajam.

Naruto mengulum senyumnya. "Tidak ada apa-apa," Naruto mencoba menutupinya dengan meneguk air dingin di gelas minumnya

"Oh ya," Kushina bertepuk tangan sekali. "Apa Kau punya pacar, Naruto? Sekalian saja nanti pas ulang tahun Putri Hyuuga lagi, kalian tunangan bersamaan!"

"UHUUUKK! UHUUUKKK! UHUUUKKK!" Naruto terbelalak, refleks yang tak terduga membuatnya tersedak tak karuan, hingga air yang diminumnya keluar dari hidung.

Minato dengan sabar menepuk-nepuk punggung Naruto. Kushina dengan tampang sadis bergumam mengerikan. "Tahu rasa kan akibat dari tersedak…"

Naruto mengelap wajahnya dengan sapu tangannya. _'Oh, Kami-sama… Semoga telingaku yang bermasalah.'_ Lalu menatap wajah ibunya lekat-lekat. "A-aku tidak punya pacar, Ibu. Ma-maksudnya ditunangkan b-bersama Putri Hyuuga y-yang berulangtahun?"

"Kau tahu, kan, Naruto kalau Hinata satu minggu lagi akan ulang tahun?" tanya Kushina, melihat Naruto mengangguk, Kushina kembali melanjutkan. "Kudengar dari Hiashi, katanya saat Hinata ulang tahun, Hinata juga akan ditunangkan. Nah, kenapa kita tidak mengadakan acara tunanganmu bersamaan dengan Hinata?" tanya Kushina bersemangat, dan sibuk berceloteh ria, mengabaikan Naruto yang terdiam dengan kerutan dalam di keningnya.

"Kukira aku dan Hinata yang ditunangkan," Naruto mencibir dalam gumamannya. Kesal. Ia menggeser mangkuk ramennya ke tengah meja. Nafsu makannya hilang.

Ayahnya yang melihat itu dan mendengar Naruto menggerutu, bertanya heran. "Kau bilang apa tadi, Naruto?"

"Hah?" Naruto mendongakkan kepalanya. Bola matanya berputar dalam rangka mencari alasan. "Ngh… A-aku tidak punya pacar. Jadi mau ditunangkan dengan siapa? Jangan bilang ada acara perjodohan konyol zaman Edo…"

Kushina menoleh menatap Naruto. "Ah iya, Ibu lupa. Bagaimana dengan Tenten?"

"Hah?" Naruto mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. "Bukannya Tenten sudah bertunangan dengan Neji?"

"Ino?"

"Pacaran dengan Sai, Ibu!"

"Ngh… Karin?"

"Pacaran dengan Suigetsu."

"Temari?"

"Dengan Shikamaru."

"Ah! Sakura saja!"

Naruto ternganga lebar. "Sa-Sakura? Tapi bukannya Ibu tidak menyuka—"

"Setelah Ibu pikir-pikir, tidak apa juga kok!" jawab Kushina dengan tawa yang terdengar dipaksakan.

"Terlambat," ucap Minato, wajah tampannya tersembunyi di balik Koran yang terpampang lebar, yang sengaja dibukanya. "Sakura bahkan sudah bertunangan dengan Itachi Uchiha…"

Naruto mengangguk-angguk bersemangat. "Tidak bisa dengan siapapun kalau begitu! Lagipula, kenapa sih Ibu mendadak ingin aku segera bertunangan? Kenapa juga harus bersamaan dengan Hinata yang ditunangkan?"

Kushina menarik napas panjang, "Aaahhmm… O-oh ya, bagaimana dengan Sasuke?"

Naruto menghela napas kesal. "Ibu tidak lihat di pesta waktu itu? Sasuke kan bersama Hotaru! Mereka cocok! Dan… Kenapa Ibu mengalihkan perhatian? Tinggal jawab saja apa susahnya sih? Ibu tersayang Nyonya Namikaze Kushina yang senang melihat putra tersayangnya sengsara karena penasaran! Ah betapa kejamnya!" Naruto kembali menggerutu.

Kushina menepuk-nepuk kepala Naruto. "Waktu itu, entah kapan, Ibu sudah lupa… Ibu dan Ayah pernah berjanji pada Hiashi, ingin menunangkan kalian berdua bersamaan! Hahahaha~"

"Siapa saja yang Ibu sebut dengan 'kalian'?" tanya Naruto curiga.

Kushina memutar kedua bola mata keabuannya. "Kau dan Hinata… Ah sayang, padahal aku ingin punya putri seperti Hinata…" Kushina mendesah kecewa.

Naruto yang kini dewasa namun di luar masih bertingkah agak kenakkan, menyusun rencana dengan cepat. Sebuah rencana…

"Kalau begitu, kenapa tidak aku melamar Hinata saja?"

Naruto tahu, ibunya kalau sudah antusias, kadang bisa terlalu polos. Naruto pun mempelajari wajah inosen itu, dan berpura-pura tidak menyadari tatapan aneh dari ayahnya.

Kushina mengangguk-angguk. "Ah, iya juga… Tapi kan Hinata mau ditunangkan oleh Hiashi!"

Naruto berpikir sejenak. "Memangnya Ibu tahu siapa yang akan ditunangkan dengan Hinata?"

Kushina menggeleng cepat. "Tidak… Tapi kan kalau orangnya Hiashi, Ayah dan Ibumu tidak bisa menebak jalan pikirannya! Eh, tunggu dulu!" Kushina menatap tajam Naruto. "Kalau Kau mau melamar Hinata tanpa perasaan cinta, mendingan tidak usah! Ibu tidak mau gadis sebaik dan selembut Hinata, hatinya dilukai oleh Putraku, karena tidak dicintai olehmu, Naruto!" omel Kushina.

Naruto mengerang frustasi. Ia membentur-benturkan kepalanya ke meja makan. "Memangnya Ibu pikir aku akan main lamar saja? Ya tidaklah… Aaarrgghhh!" raungnya.

Kushina mengerutkan keningnya. "Jangan mengadu kepalamu dengan meja makan, Naruto. Nanti Kau tambah bodoh lho…"

"Bagaimana aku tidak tambah bodoh kalau Ibu berkata mendoakanku seperti itu?" keluh Naruto. Menghentikan kegiatan _headdesk_-nya.

"Oke, maaf, Naruto. Hihihi~ Ibu tidak ingin punya anak bodoh kok! Tapi Ibu tahu, Kau sama sekali bukan anak yang bodoh…" Kushina menyubit-nyubit pipi Naruto.

Minato hanya tersenyum melihat kelakuan anak dan istrinya.

"Lupakan," kata Naruto, menelungkupkan setengah tubuh bagian atasnya di meja makan. "Aku melamar Hinata bukan hanya karena Ibu ingin punya putri seperti Hinata… Sebelum Ibu minta pun, aku memang…" Naruto membiarkan kata-katanya menggantung begitu saja.

Toh Naruto tahu, ibunya pasti memahami kalimatnya.

"Hoooo~!" mata Kushina membulat. "Jadi… Selama enam tahun, Kau, Naruto…? Sejak di pesta ulang tahunnya?"

Naruto mengangguk lemah. Berharap reaksi ibunya sedikit tidak lamban.

Hening sejenak.

"Waw, Kau tipe sangat setia sekali, Naruto! Hebat, hebat…" Kushina tersenyum lembut, ia membelai pelan rambut pirang anaknya yang serupa rambut suaminya. "Pantas saja Ibu tidak pernah melihatmu menggandeng seorang gadis lagi…"

Naruto memutar kedua bola matanya. "Bukan tidak pernah, aku pernah melakukannya, berjalan bersama gadis lain untuk mencoba menghilangkan bayangannya, bagaimanapun juga, ia dan aku tidak pernah berkata apa-apa tentang perasaan, kami terpisah jarak dan waktu yang begitu jauh, berkomunikasi tidak pernah secara langsung, aku tidak ingin membuatnya terikat dengan janji kosong. Tapi… Tidak tahu kenapa, aku jadi merasa mengkhianatinya.. Huffhhh…" Naruto menghela napas berat. "Menurut Ibu bagaimana?"

Kushina memeluk Naruto erat-erat. "Kyaaaaa~~ aku pasti mendukungmu, Naruto! PASTI!" histerisnya.

Naruto tersenyum lega. Ia menegakkan duduknya, balas memeluk ibunya. Baru seumur hidup ini, ia berkata sangat jujur di hadapan kedua orang tuanya, tanpa sedikitpun rasa beban apalagi tertekan.

Minato yang merasa dikucilkan, mencoba mencari satu alasan yang logis agar tidak dilupakan. "Lho? Katanya Hinata sudah ditunangkan… Masa' kalian berdua mau mengacaukan acara pertunangan orang lain?"

Kushina dan Naruto yang sedang kompak-kompaknya, menjawab bersamaan. "Selama acara belum terlaksana, pasti masih ada kesempatan!"

Minato mendesah, kalau sudah begini, yang ia bisa lakukan hanya… "Baiklah, aku ikut apapun rencana kalian berdua."

"Hmmm…" Kushina berpikir sejenak. "Minato, tolong pesankan tiga tiket pesawat ke Jepang yang berangkat malam ini!"

Minato mengambil handphone-nya yang tergeletak di meja makan. "Oke—apa? Malam ini?"

"Tentu saja! Jadi Naruto punya waktu mendapatkan Hinata selama satu minggu sebelum acara pertunangan!" jawab Kushina semangat. "Naruto! Cepat bereskan barang-barangmu!"

"Okeeee!" Naruto segera bangun dari duduknya, ia sempat terkekeh sekilas. Merasa rencananya berhasil. "Terima kasih, Ibu! Ayah!"

"Terima kasih kembali!" balas Kushina riang.

Minato yang menyadari itu, menggelengkan kepalanya pasrah. Dilihatnya Naruto pergi melesat menuju kamarnya sendiri. Setelah Naruto menghilang, didengarnya istrinya tertawa penuh rasa puas, tawa yang terdengar seperti tawa Naruto tadi.

Minato bergumam sendiri, membiarkan Kushina menahan tawanya yang nyaris terpingkal-pingkal. "What's going on? Sebenarnya siapa yang membodohi siapa? Dan siapa yang menang karena rencananya berhasil? Kenapa tak ada satupun yang menyeritakan padaku? Ah sudahlah… Lebih baik aku pesan tiket pesawat saja!"

.

#~**~#

.

Naruto tersadar dari lamunannya ketika mendengar helaan napas Hinata. Terdengar aneh… Bukan kebiasaan seorang Hinata jika ia berlaku seperti itu. Pasti ada masalah… Ah ya, masalah pertunangan.

"Naruto…" Panggil Hinata di seberang telpon.

"Ya, Hinata?" Naruto mulai merasakan tubuhnya menegang mendengar kata-kata Hinata setelahnya,

"Aku hanya punya waktu satu minggu lagi, untuk…" Hinata menggantungkan perkataannya.

"Untuk apa?" tanya Naruto, ia merasa agak gugup.

"Untuk menunggumu kembali," jawab Hinata lirih.

Sunyi sesaat, Naruto bertanya dengan suara parau, "K-kenapa?"

"T-tidak a-apa-apa… Aku yah, hanya bisa menunggumu sampai hari ulang tahunku tiba. Satu minggu lagi. Maaf, karena aku hanya bisa menunggumu selama enam tahun," jelas Hinata dengan suara serak. Andai Naruto berada satu ruangan dengannya, tentu pemuda itu akan melihat air mata menggantung di pelupuk mata sang gadis.

Kalimatnya terdengar sangat kejam, Naruto tidak merespon sedikitpun perkataan Hinata, ia sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri. Awal mulanya ia ingin kecewa, namun setelah dipikir-pikir…

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu, Hinata…" Sesal Naruto masih dengan suara parau.

"T-tidak apa-apa," balas Hinata lirih.

…bukankah Hinata mengharapkannya? Bolehkan jika ia sekedar berharap Hinata mempunyai perasaan yang sama dengannya?

"Maukah Kau menunggu lagi, Hinata? Aku janji, aku pasti akan kembali pada saatnya!" ucap Naruto bersungguh-sungguh.

Hinata tersenyum, ia pun berharap pada Naruto. Suaranya melembut menjawab tanya kegelisahan Naruto. Hati Naruto kembali tenang dibuatnya. Suara gadisnya, yang tidak pernah gagal menumbuhkan ketenangan dan memunculkan tekad di hatinya.

"Ya, aku akan menunggumu… Aku janji."

'_Tolong… Jangan membuat penantianku berakhir sia-sia. Jangan membuatku seperti orang bodoh yang berharap pada harapan kosong…'_

'_Aku tidak akan membuatmu kecewa! Aku pasti kembali, tepat pada waktunya!'_

.

#~**~#

To be continued

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

.

HAPPY HTNH! :D

Semoga NaruHina bisa jadi kenyataan di depannya… Dan NHL, stay cool serta eksis bin narsis! *yang terakhir boleh dicoret**diinjek*

Maaf, Light nggak tahu bisa ikut HTNH atau nggak, fict-nya bukan cuma stuck. Bahkan nyampe taraf WB… Kalau memang bisa, Light akan publish walau telat tanggal sembilan nanti! Yosh, tolong doa'in yah… (_._)

#~**~#

Balas Review Khusus untuk yang Tidak Login:

AmellCIchan: Makasih udah review dan nunggu serta anceman update-nya! *peluk-peluk* cukup panggil Light aja, nggak perlu pake Senpai. Oke? :D Yaah, bisa secara rinci ada patokannya, dan empat chapter, itu memang rencana, tapi chapter ini udah ganti hari kok! :D *nyengir* apdet lama, anggep aja itu angin lewat. Mind to review again? ^_^

Mugiwara piratez: Hello Reviewer yang sering nggak lupa ngasih concrit! Thanks for review! *peluk-peluk* dan cukup panggil Light-chan aja yah! :D Ada perpanjangan sedikit, paling nggak satu-dua chapter lagi baru tamat! Mind to review again? ^_^

. (hanya tanda titik): Makasih udah nambah jumlah review! :D Light boleh tahu kenapa fict Light yang ini dibilang jelek, nggak mutu dan dihapus? Bukan sok semuci-suci atau Pahlawan Kesiangan, tapi kalau memang nggak suka, benci, tolong diperinci lagi. Supaya kesalahan atau ketidakcocokan apapun bisa Light perbaiki! Maaf yah permintaannya Light tolak. ^_^

Namikaze lin_chan: Makasih review-nya, Lin-chan! *peluk-peluk* maaf yah Light nggak bisa apdet kilat. But, mind to review again? ^_^

Rhyme ssi pemalaz: Makasih review-nya, Rhyme! *peluk-peluk* akhir kisah mereka? *lirik ke atas* tunggu lanjutan chapter berikutnya! Oke? Pada seneng yah sama Hiashi OOC… Met menyambut HTNH! (berarti udah nyaris empat bulan Light nggak update) Mind to review again? ^_^

Mico+Micon: Makasih review-nya! *peluk-peluk* terharuuu banget dengan pujiannya, kayaknya kelewat berlebihan. HIKS! Oh ya, tolong panggil Light aja, embel-embel Senpai itu nggak perlu, ya? :D Tentang Bintang masih jalan kok! Lanjut… Doain aja cepet update! OK? Dan soal NHL serta event-nya, silahkan masuk grub FB "NaruHina FanFanatic"! Mungkin Light emang kalo soal update bolot bin lemot banget, tapi pasti lanjut! :D Karena Light sendiri sedih kalau cerita fave-nya nggak lanjut! Mind to review again? ^_^

Reno: Ini Kak Rheno bukan? Makasih yah review-nya! :D Sasuke sama Hotaru yang di Naruto shippuden. Untuk NH, tunggu kelanjutan fict ini yah! Mind to review again? ^_^

Nagisa iman'mut emo-chan: GYAAAA! Makasiiih banget udah review sampe tiga kali walau isinya sama! *peluk-peluk* masih lanjut kok! Mind to review again? ^_^

Lorist Angela: Makasih review-nya! *peluk-peluk* hihihi~ tahu juga ini sumber dari Romantic Princess! Mind to review again? ^_^

Yang login, silahkan cek inbox masing-masing!

#~**~#

"**Di sini, aku kan selalu rindukan dirimu, wahai My Reviewers~~"** *lompat dari kursi piano, lari dari kejaran Rise sedunia* ^_^v

Terima kasih waktunya untuk menyempatkan membaca! Kritik dan sarannya selalu ditunggu!

Sweet smile,

Light-Sapphire-Chan


	6. Chapter 6

_**Ohayou! Konnichiwa! Konbawa! **_

**.**

**Maaf untuk segala kesalahan di **_**chapter**_** lalu! **_**Hontou ni gomenasai**_**… (_._)**

**Makasih untuk semua **_**review**_**, anceman/ngingetin **_**update**_**, **_**concrit **_**yang sangat berguna buat Light, juga **_**alert/fave!**__**Arigatou gozaimasu!**_** ^_^**

_**Dozo, Minna-sama! **_

_**Disclaimer: **_

**Masashi Kishimoto **

_**Warning: **_

_**Alternate Universe, very out of character, a little typo and plotless. Full of lebayness and gajeness~ **_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Teardrop Waltz = O.S.T Spring Waltz**_

_**Italic: bicara dalam hati. **_

_**.**_

_**Have a nice read**_**! ^_~**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**.**

Jam lima pagi, rumah bagai istana keluarga Hyuuga masih sangat sepi, hanya ada para maid dan pembantu hilir mudik memulai pekerjaan sejak jam empat pagi. Mengapa semua pekerja mulai bekerja begitu pagi? Karena itulah permintaan kepala keluarga Hyuuga. Dengan penghasilan yang besar dan terjamin, tentu saja para pekerja, maid, mengikuti permintaan Hiashi Hyuuga. Mereka masih cukup beruntung, sebab para penjaga di keluarga Hyuuga harus berjaga 24 jam _non-stop_.

Bekerja 24 jam _non-stop_ itu… penyiksaan, kan? Ah, tak apalah. Toh gajinya tinggi ini.

Putri sulung dari keluarga inti Hyuuga pun menyelinap keluar dari kamarnya, berjalan mengendap-endap dan sesekali bersembunyi jika ada seseorang atau beberapa orang yang lewat, gadis itu sudah berpakaian rapi dan sangat sederhana—mengingat dia seorang putri dari keluarga Hyuuga. Hanya topi sombrero warna hitam, mantel bulu berwarna biru indigo, sapu tangan sewarna mantel bulu, celana jeans panjang dan sepatu _boots_ berwarna putih. Ia membawa tas ransel yang disandang di punggungnya.

Sebuah pertanyaan pasti timbul di benak, apa yang mau gadis ini lakukan sampai mengendap-endap seperti itu?

Ia sudah sampai di kedua tangga untuk turun menuju lantai satu, setelah menoleh kanan-kiri dan memastikan keadaan aman, gadis ini baru saja ingin menuruni satu tangga, ketika matanya menangkap beberapa maid sedang sibuk berdiskusi—kalau tidak mau dibilang gosip—di bawah tangga. Segera saja gadis ini berdiri tegak dan merapat ke salah satu dinding terdekat. Percakapan para maid itu cukup kencang, dan gadis ini bisa mendengarnya.

"Eh! Eh! Sudah dengar, belum? Katanya, Nona Hinata akan ditunangkan!"

"Iya, ditunangkan kalau Nona Hinata tidak punya pacar, kan? Masa masih muda sudah disuruh nikah?"

"Aku dengar dari Shizune, katanya, sih, Tuan Hyuuga mengikuti hukum turun-temurun yang sudah berlangsung di keluarga Hyuuga dari zaman Edo…"

"Tuan Besar Hyuuga kolot amat, yak!"

"Ya, lalu bagaimana dengan Nona Hinata? Nona Hinata menerima pertunangan tersebut?"

"Nona Hinata, sih, sempat membantah, tapi Tuan Besar Hyuuga tetap mempertahankan apa yang ia mau. Kalian sudah diberitahukan Shizune? Katanya kita mulai dari sekarang kita sudah harus menyiapkan pesta ulang tahun untuk Nona Hinata sekaligus pesta pertunangannya!"

'_Oh, Tuhan… Kenapa aku harus mendengar percakapan ini?'_ Objek yang dibicarakan membatin sedih.

"Memang Tuan Besar Hyuuga sudah punya seseorang yang layak untuk ditunangkan dengan Nona Hinata?"

"Tidak tahu, tuh… Ah, kita minta saja _Manager_ Maito untuk memberitahu kita! Diakan asisten kepercayaan Tuan Besar Hyuuga!"

"Yah~ minta tanya sama Manager Maito! Manager Maito kan setia banget sama Tuan Besar Hyuuga! Dan selalu menjaga rahasia… Susah!"

"Iya, ya~ haaaaaah~"

Perempuan bertopi sombrero itu melihat para maid menghela napas, ia berharap mereka—para _maid_—bubar dan segera bekerja, jadi ia bisa cepat kabur dari rumah sebelum ada yang menyadarinya. Dan seorang gadis berpakaian formal mendekati para maid yang langsung gaduh, dan segera berbaris rapi mengelilingi Shion.

"Pagiii~ Shion!" sapa para maid sopan.

Shion mengangguk. "Pagi, apa yang sedang kalian lakukan di sini? Bergosip yah? Bukannya bekerja malah bergosip… Kalau ketahuan Tuan Besar Hyuuga, kalian pasti kena marah!" candanya dengan senyum kecil.

"Yah, Shion! Jangan beritahu Shizune atau Manager Maito atau Tuan Hyuuga, yah?" pinta seorang _maid_ memelas.

Shion tertawa. "Ya, tentu saja! Ngomong-ngomong, topik apa yang sedang kalian gosipkan? Boleh aku tahu?" tanyanya ramah.

"Ini lho~ tentang Nona Hinata yang ditunangkan!" jawab mereka serempak.

Mata Shion melebar. "Oh, itu, toh… Ya, berita itu memang benar, kok. Aku mendengarnya kemarin hari Sabtu waktu sarapan. Kan aku berdiri di belakang Nona Hinata!"

"Shion tahu siapa yang akan dijodohkan dengan Nona Hinata?" tanya salah satu maid yang memiliki pipi _chubby_.

"Tidak, kata Tuan Besar Hyuuga, ia dan Tuan Muda Neji akan mencari dulu..." Jawab Shion lagi.

"Dulu kan Tuan Besar Hyuuga ingin menjodohkan Nona Hinata dengan Tuan Muda Uchiha!" cetus salah satu maid yang sedang mengusap-usap kedua tangannya.

"Dengan Tuan Sasuke? Iya… Tapi tahu sendiri, kan? Mereka hanya sahabat! Kurasa sih Nona Hinata cocok dengan Tuan Muda Namikaze!" ucap Shion mengemukakan pendapatnya.

"Iya~ Tuan Muda Namikaze itu orangnya tidak kelihatan 'sepi' seperti Tuan Sasuke! Kelihatan periang, ramah dan romantis!" kata salah satu maid berbinar-binar. Yang lain bergumam setuju.

"Weeiitts! Tunggu dulu! Biar 'dingin' yang penting tampan!"

"Aku juga setuju, Tuan Sasuke tuh cakeeep~"

"Sayang, sama sekali tidak ada ramah-tamahnya!"

"Syuuut, ah! Jangan menggosipkan orang, kita kan juga tidak tahu 'dalam'-nya Tuan Muda Uchiha seperti apa!" tegur Shion.

"Oke, oke!" koor para maid yang merupakan penggemar Sasuke.

"Aku sih lebih suka Tuan Muda Namikaze~"

"Sama~ biar garis-garis di pipinya agak mengganggu…"

"…Tapi, tak kalah keren, kok!" para maid yang mengidolakan Naruto saling menyambung perkataan.

"Hei, Shion! Nona Hinata punya pacar, tidak?"

"Setahuku sih tidak… Dan Nona Hinata juga tidak pernah berhubungan begitu dekat dengan lelaki—yaaah kecuali Tuan Muda Namikaze!" Shion mengedipkan sebelah matanya dengan senyum jahil.

"Apa Nona Hinata punya perasaan khusus—Shion pasti mengerti maksudku—sama Tuan Muda Namikaze?"

Shion mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Tidak tahu… Ah, itukan sudah enam tahun lewat! Mereka hanya rekan bisnis… Kurasa," jawab Shion ragu. "Lagipula, belum tentu kan Tuan Muda Namikaze tidak punya pacar? Pasti banyak gadis yang mau dengannya, periang, ramah, romantis, sangat baik, bisa berada di kalangan manapun, yaaah~ paling kejahilannya yang cukup menyebalkan!"

"Eh? Jahil? Benarkah? Shion tahu darimana?"

"Yah, waktu itu Nona Hinata ulang tahun ke 20—kalau aku tidak salah ingat—dan Tuan Muda Namikaze mengirim kado besar untuk Nona Hinata. Err—kotak kira-kira tingginya dua meter dengan lebar satu meter," kata Shion yang mengerutkan keningnya, berusaha mengingat-ingat.

"Oh ya!" beberapa maid saling tersenyum. "Yang waktu itu kita buka-buka sampai lelah sendiri! Setiap menarik pita pasti kardus akan membuka, hahaha… Di akhirnya, ternyata hanya sebuah kotak kecil berisi kertas…"

"Surat dari Tuan Muda Namikaze? Apa isinya, Shion?"

"Ngh… Kalau tidak salah, hanya tulisan 'Happy Birthday' dan "Wish you all the best" tapi ketikan komputer! Tuan Neji dan Nona Hanabi saja marah-marah melihat isi kado itu… Nona Hinata juga kelihatan sedih," tutur Shion. "Eh, tapi tiba-tiba saja Manajer Maito masuk, memberi Nona Hinata kotak cantik berbentuk persegi berwarna biru tua, begitu dibuka, isinya gelang dengan gambar melodi balok! Warna-warni, ada belnya, cantik, deh!" katanya antusias.

"Heee? Dari siapa?" seru maid bertanya kompak.

"Tuan Muda Namikaze~" jawab Shion senang.

"Haaaah~ romantiiisss…" Mereka semua menghela napas dengan tampang Sang Pemimpi, memimpikan untuk menjadi seberuntung tuan putri mereka.

Hinata tersenyum kecil, tangan kanannya terangkat merayap menuju pergelangan tangan kirinya, gelang yang dideskripsikan Shion kini memang selalu melingkar di tangan kirinya. Diam-diam gadis bermata lavender itu mengangguk setuju. Kini ia tidak lagi merapat pada dinding berlapis karpet, melainkan bersandar padanya.

Pekikan suara gembira para _maid_ dan Shion tak lagi ia dengarkan (kegembiraan karena telah menggosipkannya dengan beberapa pemuda), putri sulung keluarga Hyuuga menatap lantai dengan tatapan menerawang. Entah apa yang ia lamunkan, hingga teriakan marah _housekeeper _keluarga Hyuuga menggema di ruang tamu yang bagai _ballroom _hotel itu.

"KALIAAAN! BUKANNYA BEKERJA MALAH ENAK-ENAKAN BERGOSIP DI SINIII! CEPAT KEMBALI BEKERJAAA!"

"I-IYAAA, SHIZUNEEE!"

Para maid dan Shion berlari kabur dari hadapan Shizune, kembali pada tugas masing-masing. Setelah Shizune berlalu dari ruangan itu, ia segera berlari tergesa-gesa menuruni tangga, dan melintasi ruang tamu keluarga Hyuuga, hingga sekelebat memori singgah padanya untuk dikenang.

Ya, memang di setiap ulang tahunnya Naruto selalu memberikan hadiah kecil-kecilan yang tidak berlebihan, namun sangat disukainya—bukan karena itu dari Naruto, melainkan karena memang menyukainya. Coklat (dengan selembar pesan dari Naruto yang tertulis, _**'Jangan lupa gosok gigi setelah makan cokelat, kalau tidak, nanti kau bisa sakit gigi, Hinata!'**_), boneka penguin dengan bulu lembut, gelang, buku dengan penanya, juga rekaman video Naruto yang memainkan piano, memainkan satu lagu untuknya—membuat Hinata mengetahui fakta baru bahwa Naruto yang mahir bermain piano memang benar adanya.

Lagu yang enam tahun silam berputar di pesta ulang tahun ketujuhbelasnya, lagu yang enam tahun lampau mengiringi dansa pertamanya dengan pemuda itu, lagu yang menjadi awal pertemuan dan perpisahan mereka.

Entah apa nama lagu yang dimainkan dengan piano solo tersebut, Hinata tidak pernah diberitahu. Baik oleh Kabuto, maupun Naruto. Hinata bertanya pada orang-orang terdekatnya, namun tidak ada yang bersedia memberitahu.

Sebenarnya, Hinata tidak perlu semua hadiah itu. Bukannya sombong, namun nyaris semua hadiah yang diberikan Naruto, pernah diberikan orang lain, dan mampu dibeli sendiri oleh Hinata. Bukannya tidak menghargai hadiah Naruto, tapi Hinata tidak meminta hadiah muluk-muluk.

Cukup Naruto bertemu kembali padanya, itu sudah lebih dari cukup. Tapi Hinata menyadari, bahkan Naruto yang dapat menemuinya saja justru merupakan permintaan yang muluk-muluk. Bagaimana mau berharap Naruto menyimpan perasaan padanya?

Apa kepalanya terbentur sesuatu? Mengapa ia tidak bisa mengalihkan hatinya untuk yang lain? Bagaimana bisa ia menyimpan perasaan tanpa pernah bertemu dengan orangnya?

Enam tahun bukanlah waktu yang sebentar untuk menunggu seseorang. Seseorang yang dikenalnya dalam waktu hitungan jam.

Kalau sudah stress karena sesuatu hal, Hinata akan kabur dari rumah untuk pergi ke tempat itu. Dulu waktu ia _dipingit_ di London, Hinata juga akan mencari tempat itu untuk menghilangkan segala perasaan mengganjal yang menghimpit hatinya, nyaris tidak mungkin, namun ia menemukannya.

Hinata berhasil melewati pintu besar rumahnya, hembusan angin pagi menyapanya, langit masih gelap, dan seseorang menyapanya.

"Selamat pagi. Apa Nona Hinata ingin pergi ke suatu tempat?"

Hinata menoleh, menemukan Genma sedang membungkuk hormat padanya. "Pagi, Genma. Ngh… Aku memang ingin pergi, tapi aku tidak ingin keluargaku tahu."

Genma mengangguk, lalu menegakkan badannya kembali. "Istilah kasarnya, Nona ingin kabur sebentar dari rumah, ya?"

Hinata mengembangkan senyumnya. "Kurasa memang begitu, rumah itu memang seperti istana, tapi tidak tahu kenapa, rasanya seperti masuk penjara… Bahkan aku lebih suka apartemen tempatku tinggal dulu waktu di London! Hunian kecil yang nyaman dan indah… Aku ingin punya rumah seperti itu!"

Kedua ujung bibir Genma terangkat. "Nyonya Besar dan Nona Hanabi juga sering mengeluhkan hal itu. Saat mereka sudah menjelajahi rumah ini dengan seksama bersama Tuan Muda Neji."

"Menjelajahi rumah?" Hinata mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Kedengarannya menyenangkan. Sayangnya aku sibuk bekerja –sesuai permintaan Ayah—dan kuliah di dua fakultas dan dua universitas sekaligus. Makanya aku tidak bisa bersenang-senang. Bahkan sudah enam tahun aku kembali, aku masih lupa seluk-beluk rumahku sendiri!"

Ganti Genma yang terkekeh-kekeh. "Tenang saja, Nona Hinata. Nyaris tidak ada satu orang di rumah ini pun hafal dengan baik seluk-beluk rumah. Tuan Besar saja tidak hafal. Rumah yang kumaksud adalah tanah keluarga Hyuuga yang dibatasi oleh pagar hitam yang tinggi itu!" Genma menunjuk pintu gerbang utama kediaman Hyuuga.

Hinata mengangguk, kedua tangannya saling mengusap untuk mengusir rasa dingin yang membuat buku-buku jarinya memutih. "Ya, Ayah tidak mungkin berniat melancong di rumahnya sendiri, kan? Tapi tentunya ada yang bisa… _Manager_ Maito. Ya, kan?"

Genma menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Walaupun penampilannya aneh, tapi dia Manager yang sangat setia… nyaris tidak ada duanya. Nah, jadi… kalau nanti ada waktu untuk bersantai, setelah istirahat cukup, Nona Hinata bisa berlibur di rumah sendiri."

"Kuharap begitu," Hinata mendesah kecewa. "Uhmm… Genma, apa di rumah ini ada danau? Danau yang kalau musim dingin bisa membeku?"

"Danau?" sambil bergumam heran, Genma merogoh saku jasnya.

Genma mengeluarkan sebuah kertas yang terlipat-lipat rapi dari saku tersebut, lalu membentangkannya lebar-lebar. Ternyata kertas itu merupakan denah rumah keluarga Hyuuga. Mata ungu keperakkan Hinata menelusuri setiap gambar dan tulisan yang mudah dimengerti olehnya.

Genma terlihat sibuk meneliti semacam indeks kecil di sudut kanan bagian atas peta, bibirnya komat-kamit menggumamkan apa yang tertulis di indeks itu. Tak butuh waktu lama, Genma menggeleng padanya. "Tidak ada danau, Nona. Yang ada sungai… Nona mau saya antar ke sana?"

Hinata berpikir sejenak. Dan akhirnya balas menggeleng. "Terima kasih, tapi tidak usah. Rasanya sungai kurang cocok… Apa Genma bisa mengantarkanku ke tempat yang ada danaunya? Yang danaunya selalu membeku di musim dingin seperti ini…"

Dengan bantuan Hinata, Genma kembali melipat-lipat peta yang kertasnya sangat lebar berukuran 40 X 60 cm itu, menjadi berukuran semula sesuai lekukan lipatannya, lalu kembali menyimpannya di saku jasnya.

"Kalau begitu, ya, harus keluar dari rumah, Nona… Bagaimana? Nanti kita kembali sebelum waktu sarapan!" usul Genma.

Setelah berpikir matang-matang, atas segala resiko, baik dan buruknya serta keuntungan dari suatu keputusan yang hatinya condong pada keputusan tersebut, Hinata mengangguk. "Baiklah! Genma tahu tempatnya di mana?"

Genma balas mengangguk. "Tidak jauh dari rumah, Nona. Nanti, kita keluar dari gerbang utama dan belok kiri, sekitar beberapa ratus meter—aku lupa tepatnya berapa, belok kiri lagi memasuki hutan yang berbatasan dengan istana Hyuuga!" jelasnya sambil menuruni tangga bersama Hinata menuju mobil sedan hitam yang disupirinya.

"Kau pernah ke sana? Indahkah tempatnya?" tanya Hinata yang memasuki mobil dan duduk di kursi penumpang di sebelah supir.

Genma terkekeh-kekeh, sebelum menutup pintu mobil, dia menjawab. "Tentu saja! Kurasa Nona akan menyukai tempat itu!"

.

#~**~#

.

Telepon genggamnya berdering nyaring, memecah konsentrasinya pada lembaran berkas-berkas yang sedang dibaca olehnya. Setengah menggerutu dalam hati, dilihatnya _display handphone_, matanya sedikit melebar mendapati nama siapa yang tertera sebagai penelepon. Lekas diangkatnya telepon tersebut.

"Hn?"

"Sudah kuduga kau akan bersuara tidak jelas seperti itu," katanya di seberang telepon.

"Ada perlu apa menghubungiku?" tanya Sasuke tanpa basa-basi.

"Aku akan kembali," jawab sang penelepon.

"Lalu?"

"Aku butuh bantuanmu."

"Untuk apa?"

"Nanti saja kuceritakan. Biar sekalian kau penasaran, mwahahaha~"

"Paling-paling hal tidak penting."

"Tak penting bagimu, tapi ini menyangkut hidupku!"

"Ahhm-hmm, lalu katakanlah kalau kau kehilangan hatimu dan perlu penanganan lebih lanjut karena separuh jiwamu termasuk jantung telah lenyap," kata Sasuke tanpa ekspresi.

"Kok kau tahu aku mau berkata seperti itu?" curiga penelepon di seberang sambungan.

"Kaupikir sudah berapa kali kau mengatakan kalimat itu berulang-ulang? Aku saja yang mendengarnya sudah bosan sampai hafal," jawab Sasuke tenang.

"Aku tak pernah menghitungnya, seperti orang kurang kerjaan saja," jawabnya sambil terkekeh.

"Dan aku sedang banyak pekerjaan," sela Sasuke ketus. "Cepat katakan apa yang kauinginkan!"

"Oooh! Sabar sedikit, _Bro_! Aku hanya ingin mengetes 'perasaan'-mu saja, kok! Kukira perasaanmu sudah mati! Syehahaha~"

Pembuluh darah bersilang di kening Sasuke, biar sudah habis sabar, tapi Uchiha tetap _cool_ dan non-ekspresi!

"Maksudmu aku mati rasa, hah?" ketus Sasuke lagi.

"Hmmm… kurang lebih, begitulah kira-kira!" jawab di seberang telpon riang. "Eh, sudah dulu, ya. Nanti kalau aku tiba-tiba hadir di hadapanmu—"

"Kupastikan _security_ akan menendangmu keluar dari Uchiha _Corpora_—"

"—kau harus menolongku mendapatkan separuh jiwaku, yah, Kawan!"

"—_tion_, lalu kau bakal kuseret masuk kembali dan aku pasti menolongmu, Teman."

PIIIP!

Sambungan telepon telah diputus dari sang penelepon, setelah meletakkan kembali handphone-nya di sebelah laptop yang menyala dan menampilkan serangkaian grafik yang menunjukkan berbagai macam statiska, Sasuke menyandarkan tubuhnya pada kursi roda yang didudukinya sedari tadi. Sekali lagi, ekspresi setengah kesal setengah geli terlukis di wajahnya.

"Si Bodoh itu…, akhirnya kembali juga."

.

#~**~#

.

"Jadi… bagaimana dengan tempat ini? Seperti yang kukatakan, bukan?"

Pertanyaan Genma mengusik keheningan yang sempat menyelimuti mereka. Awalnya, Genma memang lebih memilih berdiam diri menemani Nona-nya yang memandang pemandangan di sekelilingnya dengan kagum.

Hinata mengangguk pelan. "Indah sekali… Sunyi dan tenang, rasanya damai sekali…"

Di balik pegunungan yang ditaburi putihnya salju, sinar keemasan mentari menyeruak di baliknya, hingga keindahan tempat yang direkomendasikan Genma tersingkap. Danau yang sangat luas tanpa nama ini benar-benar beku, di sekitarnya diselimuti salju, pohon-pohon tinggi yang menjulang seakan bermandikan salju, dan tanpa suara apapun. Karena ini musim dingin, tentu para hewan tengah berhibernasi ketimbang mesti menikmati hawa dingin di musim dingin biarpun indah ini. Sungguh sunyi, hingga suara langkah kaki saja terdengar menggema jauh hingga terdengar kian samar.

"Wah, matahari terbit…" Genma bersuara, lalu melirik jam tangan yang melingkar di tangan kirinya. "Masih ada waktu satu setengah jam untuk kembali ke Mansion Hyuuga, Nona."

Hinata melangkah cepat-cepat di atas salju yang tebal menumpuk menyulitkannya, tak mengurungkan niat Hinata untuk menginjak bagian permukaan danau yang membeku. Setelah sampai di pinggiran danau, Hinata menurunkan ranselnya lalu membuka resletingnya, dan mengeluarkan sepasang sepatu _skating_ berwarna putih polos yang kemudian ia pakai.

Setelah merasakan pijakkannya mantap di atas es yang diinjaknya, Hinata menegakkan tubuhnya, pandangannya lurus ke depan pada danau yang akan dijelajahinya, dan perlahan, ditekuknya kaki sebelah kanannya bagian lutut, diambilnya langkah panjang dengan kaki kirinya, lalu sepatu skating itu bergesekan dengan permukaan es. Hinata tengah meluncur seorang diri di tengah danau.

Sesaat Genma terpukau melihatnya, sosok rileks sang Nona jarang sekali tertangkap mata dengan begitu mudahnya, tapi, terlihat sekali Hinata begitu santai meluncur di atas danau, dengan kedua lengan direntangkan, dan rambut indigonya yang melambai mengikuti gerak tubuh pemiliknya. Pancaran sinar matahari yang masih malu-malu di pagi hari perlahan menyinari tempat itu, secercah sinar menimpa Hinata, seakan gadis itu kini adalah tiara es yang berkilau di kesunyian.

Kini Genma tersenyum lembut, ya, ia memang mengenal Nona Hinata sejak masih kecil. Gadis kecil yang dulu begitu pemalu dan selalu bersembunyi di balik tempat apapun atau siapapun yang dapat menyembunyikannya, seorang anak yang lalu akan mengintip malu-malu dengan suara yang terlalu lirih untuk didengar…

…Kini menjelma menjadi tiara es di atas es dengan tarian kebebasan yang mengungkapkan perasaan tak terucapkan.

"Tuan Besar pasti tidak akan percaya kalau kukatakan Nona Hinata pandai menari di musim dingin…" gumam pria itu pada diri sendiri.

Didapatinya kini Hinata tengah menari—sesuai dengan perkiraannya, Genma tak tahu gadis itu sedang menarikan tarian apa. Yang jelas, jika ada pemuda-pemuda yang menaruh hati pada Nona-nya, tentu para pemuda itu tambah akan terpesona pada Hinata. Mungkin, yang membuat il-_feel_ itu benar-benar hanya karena betapa tertutup dan pemalunya sang Nona—ah, Nona-nya tak benar-benar berubah.

Semuanya terasa damai dan tenang, dan wajahnya terlihat senang, jauh lebih santai dibanding saat tadi pagi sebelum matahari terbit saat ia bertemu dengan Hinata.

"Semoga kau bahagia, Nona… Kalau bisa, jauh lebih berbahagia lagi…"

.

#~**~#

_**Harta bukan jaminan 'tuk datangkan bahagia**_

_**Bahagia tak akan hampiri**_

_**Dia yang nikmati berjubahkan tahta kuasa **_

_**Dia yang mau dipenjara aturan kuno**_

_**Dia yang kolot nan otoriter**_

_**Cerminan angkuhnya sombongkan diri**_

_**Seakan dia penguasa dunia**_

_**Bahagia yang hakiki **_

_**Murni asalnya dari hati**_

_**Terlepas dari belenggu kesedihan diri**_

_**Hal sederhana saja**_

_**Bahkan mampu buatmu melayang bahagia**_

_**Begitu gembira nan ceria**_

_**Seakan kau tiba di nirwana**_

_**Dan kau tak ingin tinggalkannya**_

.

#~**~#

_To be continued_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

.

Mohon maaf untuk segala kesalahan yang luput dari pengamatan Light_. Hontou ni gomenasai_…(_._)a

.

Pendek banget, yah? Gak ada scene NH? *kasih pentungan* _feel free to hit me_! *pasrah* Ahaaay~ fic ini tamat dah pas ultah Hinata! Gak nyangka deh udah satu tahuuun! Cihuuy~ *ledakin confetti* tagih saja Light via FB *sering OL di sana* jika ingin fic ini dan yang lainnya cepat update! :D

Untuk Kawan-kawan NHL yang baru di FNI! Salam kenal dari Light!:D Maaf ya belum bisa RnR…(_._) kalau yang bangkotan #dibejek-bejek, _UPDATE_ fic-nya dong, _Bro_!_ Sis_! Krisis fic NH~ krisis fic NH! ^_~

(dikau sendiri bagaimanaaa, Light? #gigaplak)

Na, jangan cuma baca, yah~ kasih _review_ yang manis juga dong buat Light!:D

Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan membaca! Kritik dan saran yang membangun diharapkan adanya! ^_^

.

Sweet smile,

.

MoonLite Crystal


End file.
